We Came Back Stronger
by LittleSass
Summary: Sequel to I Still Believe. New Directions are back at McKinley for their junior year. Will they be able to endure the new school year from hell together?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with another story. This is a sequel to _I Still Believe. _I highly recommend reading that before this, if you already haven't, so it would make more sense. But it's your decision. Another quick shout out to all of you who did read, review, and favorite that story. I'm planning to use some parts of the episodes from season 2 in my story but will pretty different considering that this is a Fuinn story. One thing I changed was that Matt didn't move. He's still at McKinley. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>We Came Back Stronger<p>

Sadly the beautiful and wonderful days of summer were now over and the first day of school was about to begin. My first day of junior year was just about to start. I don't have the normal teenage life. I have a beautiful daughter named Beth. Who isn't the biological daughter of my loving boyfriend, Finn Hudson, but the daughter of his best friend, Noah Puckerman. Even though Puck is the biological father, Finn is Beth's Daddy.

I worked really hard during the summer, working off the all weight I gained while carrying Beth around for nine months. By the end of the summer, I felt and looked much better. I looked almost as good as I did before I got pregnant.

I got Beth ready for her day at the daycare. I packed a baby bag and changed her. Then, I gathered all the stuff that I would need for school. As soon as I finished, I headed downstairs into the kitchen to be greeted with Mercedes and my new mom.

During the summer, Mr. and Mrs. Jones and I have become a lot closer. Eventually I ended up calling them Mom and Dad because that's what they were. They were my parents who loved me for who I am. Not to mention that they are amazing grandparents to Beth.

"Good morning, sweetie." Mom said.

"Morning, Quinn." Mercedes called.

"Good morning, you guys." I walk over and give my mom a big hug before joining Mercedes for breakfast.

"So are you girls excited for your first day of school?" She asked.

"Yeah!" We answered enthusiastically. Honestly I was nervous and kinda scared. I mean it's the first year I start while still taking care of a baby. I'm not completely sure if I can handle all the talk and bullying that was surely gonna happen.

"That's good. I want you two to have fun with your friends today. Oh and don't forget to look out for each other ok? Sisters stick together, remember that." Our mom tells us before she kisses both of our heads and goes to work.

"Finn and Puck are going to pick us up for school today. So we'll drop Beth off at the daycare and then head to school. Like we did at the end of year." I reminded Mercedes.

"Ok." She says as we finish our breakfast.

Just then the doorbell rings signaling the arrival of the two boys. I pick Beth up from the couch and head over to open the door.

"Hey, Q." Finn walks in and gives me a kiss. Then takes Beth from my hand and grabbing the baby bag so that I could grab my school stuff.

"Hi, Finn." I walk up and give him a hug.

"Morning Mercedes." He directs to my sister. She gives him a big smile. "Puckerman's waiting for you in the back of the car. He seems to be really excited to see you."

I watch as Mercedes happily rushes over to the car to greet her boyfriend. They didn't get to spend that much time together since Puck and his family had to go and visit their sick grandma. And when they got back we went on vacation for a few days.

When we arrive at school, Mercedes and Puck immediately go out in search of the other members of New Directions. I wasn't too happy to arrive at school because reality made me remember my morning fears of starting my junior year. High school students can be very cruel, I would know, I used to be one. But not anymore.

Finn walked over to my door and opened it for me. He must have noticed my hesitation to get out of the car because I felt him grab my hand with one of his and used the other to grab my chin so that I would face him.

"What's wrong, Quinn?" He seemed worried.

"I'm scared." I sheepishly admit.

He looked at me a bit confused. "Scared? Scared of what?"

"I'm scared of going in there and seeing all those people who saw the perfect girl I pretended to be. And now they all have the chance to get back at me for all the times I bullied them." I bury my face into his chest. "I don't know if I'll be able to take all the talk that will be revolving around the school."

"Hey...hey. Quinn. Look at me. Come on look at me." I hear him telling me. I eventually pull myself from his chest and look into his eyes. "It's ok to be scared of all the talk. I'll admit that I'm really not gonna like the talk going around about our family. But we can't really stop it, we just have to face it. I'm going to be there for you, glee's going to be there for us. We're going to be ok. And eventually something will come along that get people talking about something else. No matter what, as long as we have each other and our friends, we'll be ok."

I let out a little laugh. "When did my boyfriend get so smart?"

"When my girlfriend decided to take me back so that we could raise our daughter together." I smile before giving him a kiss. "Let's go. Everyone's probably waiting for us."

We walk to the front of the school to find everyone from New Directions. Even Rachel. Finn and I walk over and were greeted with a lot of huge grins. I walked over to the girls and Finn went over to the guys.

The first thing I noticed that was different than from the last day of school last year, was that Tina and Artie weren't together and talking to each other. I later found out that they had broken up because Tina and Mike got closer while at Asian Camp as did Artie and Brittany while they stayed in Lima. Both new couples seemed to be happy, meaning they may have had an easy and clean break up. Which I thought never existed.

Mercedes and Puck seemed to be very happy to be able to see each other again after the long summer apart. Matt and Santana looked be still going strong. Rachel and Jesse were still seeing each other even though it's different since Jesse just moved out to California to attend UCLA. From what I've been told, they were working hard on keeping a long distance relationship going.

I also heard from Mercedes and was later confirmed by Kurt himself, that he and Blaine were now officially more than friends. They were together. As in, in a relationship. As in boyfriend and boyfriend. I was so happy for the two of them.

I decided that even in the shape I am in, I will not be trying out for the Cheerios again. I do not need Sue Sylvester there to make my year even harder that it was already going to be. And I definitely didn't need to hear any talk from her about my daughter. Which was the reason why she kicked me off the Cheerios anyway.

"So who's ready to go in and rock this place?" Puck asked the entire group.

"Let's do this!" We all cheered.

We all walked in together as one big group. We were proud to walk in as one big group. I mean we did just come back from Nationals in California and placed fourth place! Who wouldn't be proud to walk in with their friends who made that big of an accomplishment?

We headed to the choir room since Mr. Shue emailed us all that he wanted us to have a quick meeting before school started. I walked into glee club hand in hand with Finn. We walked in and took a seat by Puck and Mercedes. We continued to talk until our favorite teacher and glee club director, Mr. Shue walked in with a couple of papers in hand.

"Welcome back, you guys! I'm glad that you guys were safe and are back at school. Who's ready to take Nationals all the way this time?" Mr. Shue shouted. We all agreed by cheering and some screaming their head off, namely Brittany. "Well I'm glad that you guys are excited. I think that we'll be great this year. But we'll still gonna have to work hard if we want to assure ourselves a spot at Nationals."

"Don't worry, Mr. Shue. We'll work extra hard to make it to Nationals this year." Rachel assured him. "We all want to win Nationals as much as you do, maybe even more."

"Well, I'm sure you all will. But I think one way we could get better is by getting some new members. New members mean more voices which could all help out in the end. So I want us to try and go find some people who may be interested in joining."

"What people would join, Mr. Shue? No offense to any of us but I mean we're still the losers of the school. Almost everyone knows that." Puck reminded us.

"You're right, Puck. People may still think that being in glee isn't cool. But we could remind them that we did just rank fourth place at Nationals. Not to mention that Nationals will be held somewhere special this year. This year Nationals will be hosted in..." He paused for dramatic effect. "NEW YORK!"

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Please Mr. Shue tell me that you aren't kidding. That this isn't some sick joke." Rachel practically pleaded.

"This isn't a joke, Rachel. If we make it to Nationals, we're going to New York!" He assured her and the rest of us.

"So you want us to use the facts that we placed fourth at Nationals this year, and that if we make it to Nationals this year we're head off to New York; so that we could hopefully get some new members to join. Despite our reputations at the bottom." I ask for clarity.

"Yes, Quinn. That's exactly what I want you guys to do. Just like you guys, there are some people who have a love of music that is greater than the thought of their reputations. We just need to find them. Some of you may have taken some time to get to that conclusion. But you did and you became a family. So let's expand it." Mr. Shue explained encouragingly.

"Ok, Mr. Shue. I guess we could give it a try. And I have an idea on how to find those people." Puck commented.

"Yeah? Well let's here it Puck." Mr. Shue

_**Artie:**__ Yeah, I'm up at Brooklyn,_

_Now I'm down in Tribeca, right next to DeNiro,_

_But I'll be hood forever, I'm the new Sinatra,_

_And since I made it here, I can make it anywhere,_

_Yeah they love me everywhere,_

_**Finn:**__ I used to cop in Harlem, All of my Dominicanos _

_Right there up on Broadway, _

_Brought me back to that McDonald's,_

_Took it to my stash box,_

_Five Sixty State street,_

_Catch me in the kitchen like a Simmons with them pastries,_

_**Puck:**__ Cruising down 8th street, Off white Lexus,_

_Driving so slow but BK is from Texas,_

_Me I'm up at BedStuy, Home of that boy Biggie,_

_Now I live on Billboard,_

_And I brought my boys with me,_

_Say what up to Ty Ty, still sipping Mai Tai's_

_Sitting courtside, Knicks and Nets give me high fives,_

_J-gga I be spiked out, I can trip a referee,_

_Tell by my attitude that I most definitely from…_

_**New Directions:**__ In New York,_

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,_

_There's nothing you can't do,_

_Now you're in New York, these streets will make you feel brand new,_

_Big lights will inspire you, Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York_

_**Finn:**__ Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game,_

_Dude I made a Yankee hat more famous than a Yankee can,_

_You should know I bleed Blue, but I aint a crip tho,_

_But I got a gang of brothers walking with my clique though,_

_Welcome to the Melting Pot, corners where we selling rocks,_

_Africa bambaataa, home of the hip hop,_

_Yellow cap, gypsy cap, dollar cab, holla back,_

_For foreigners, it ain't for they act like they forgot how to act,_

_**Puck:**__ 8 million stories out there in it naked,_

_The city is a pity half o' y'all won't make it,_

_Me, I gotta plug Special Ed "I Got It Made",_

_If Jesus payin' LeBron, I'm payin' Dwayne Wade,_

_3 dice Cee-Lo, 3 card Marley, Labor Day Parade,_

_Rest in peace Bob Marley, Statue of Liberty,_

_Long live the World trade, long live the kingdom,_

_I'm from the empire state that's…_

_**New Directions:**__ In New York,_

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,_

_There's nothing you can't do,_

_Now you're in New York,_

_These streets will make you feel brand new,_

_Big lights will inspire you,_

_Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York_

_**Artie:**__ Lights is blinding, girls need blinders_

_So they can step out of bounds quick, _

_Lined with casualties, who sipping life casually,_

_Then gradually become worse, don't bite the apple Eve,_

_Caught up in the in crowd, now your in-style,_

_End in the winter gets cold en vogue with your skin out,_

_The city of sin is a pity on a whim,_

_Good girls gone bad, the city's filled with them,_

_**Finn:**__ Mommy took a bus trip and now she got her bust out_

_Everybody ride her, just like a bus route,_

_Hail Mary to the city your a virgin, and_

_Jesus can't save you life starts when the church ends,_

_Came here for school, graduated to the high life,_

_Ball players, rap stars, addicted to the limelight,_

_Dub MHS got you feeling like a champion,_

_The city never sleeps better slip you an Ambien_

_**New Directions:**_

_In New York,_

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,_

_There's nothing you can't do,_

_Now you're in New York,_

_These streets will make you feel brand new,_

_Big lights will inspire you,_

_Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York_

_**Mercedes:**__ One hand in the air for the big city_

_Street lights, big dreams all looking pretty,_

_No place in the World that could compare,_

_Put your lighters in the air,_

_Everybody say yeaaahh come on, come, yeah,_

_**New Directions: **__In New York,_

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,_

_There's nothing you can't do,_

_Now you're in New York,_

_These streets will make you feel brand new,_

_Big lights will inspire you,_

_Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York._

We finished our performance on the steps of the school in our New York outfits. We looked to see if anyone was interested but I didn't see anyone. But as we were walking back inside, Finn told me that he saw a guy who looked into the performance. He was gonna try to get the guy to join. I smiled at how Finn was so determined to get the new kid to join glee club before he noticed how uncool it was to everyone else.

"So you think he would join?" Finn asked me.

"I don't know. He might, but we won't know until we try. Will you walk with me to the daycare to pick Beth up?" I say.

He smiled, even more determined to get the new kid to join. "Sure." Finn intertwined his fingers with mine as we walk off with our office pass to pick up our daughter and get back in time for glee.

The day was going pretty well. I did hear some of the names people called me and managed to catch some parts of other peoples conversation but I kept my head held up. It wasn't that bad of a first day. But I kinda figured that it was probably because people were too busy catching up with their friends about their summers. I knew that I still had a long year ahead of me and the worst part hasn't even begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I really hoped you did. I do have some plans already in mind so if you guys want me to continue I'll try to update soon. Any suggestions or ideas would help. Thanks for reading! Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. I wanna thank all of you who have read, reviewed, alerted, and even favorited. Thank you so much. I hope you guys like this chapter just as much if not more. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>We Came Back Stronger<p>

It's now the beginning of November. Well a couple days into the month but still the beginning. Everything seemed to be going well since the beginning of the year. I mean they could be better but that's high school. The glee club was still taking a lot of trash talk from the popular group, but not as much as when it was first started.

Finn's work on getting Sam to join glee club was a success. Day by day it kinda seemed that Sam was enjoying it more and more. It was quite amusing to see the reaction on Finn's face when Sam came into the choir room and said that he wanted to join glee.

Being at the bottom of the social pyramid wasn't that bad, we were actually having fun. Mr. Shue has been giving us some fun songs to practice. But two weeks of fun soon went downhill.

I started walking to the choir room, alone. Finn texted me at the end of class saying that he had to stay after class because his teacher wanted to talk to him. I was kinda sad that I had to walk alone by I just walked. There wasn't really anything I could do about it unless I wanted to be late to glee. As I was walking I hear someone from behind.

"Hey Queen Preggers!" I don't know what made me do it but I turned around. At that moment I remembered the cold icy feeling of a slushie. I opened my eyes slightly to see that it was Karofsky and Azimio with empty cups in hand. "I'll be over tonight to make baby number 2._ Slut_."

I feel tears clearing the icy path down my cheek. I'm not sure if it's the stinging from the syrup or that word just stung no matter how many people say it. I feel someone grabbing my hand and leading me to the bathrooms.

When I get inside, I wash my face and try to get all the syrup out of my eye to stop the stinging. I turn around and see that the person helping me clean up was not someone I expected at all. I turn around to face new kid and newest New Directions member, Sam Evans.

"Are you ok?" He asked as I continue to clean myself up as best as I can.

I just nod. "Thank you." I whisper, walking up to him and giving him a small hug.

"No problem. Here, I'll walk you to your next class." He begins to lead me again but this time to the choir room. Sam must have noticed that I really didn't want to talk right now because he didn't say anything on the way.

As soon as we entered, all heads turned to us.

"What happened?" Finn demanded. They all noticed that my eyes were a bit red and puffy, my hair was a little wet, and my parts of my clothes were stained red. Finn handed Beth over to Puck before rushing over to Sam and me. As soon as he reached us, I tightly wrap my arms around him and start to cry into his chest. He quickly wrapped his arms around me and gave my head a kiss. "What happened?" He asked again looking at Sam.

"Azimio and Karofsky." He started. Everyone seemed to have anger plastered on their face. "They slushied her and then Karofsky called her a slut."

"What?" Finn shouted. "I'm gonna kill them." He loosened his grip on me but I just tightened my grip on him. "Quinn, let go." In only a couple seconds Puck, Mike, and Matt were all gathered behind him planning to back him up with his decision to bash Karofsky's and Azimio's heads in.

"Please, Finn don't do it. Stay here." I pleaded I didn't want them to get hurt or in trouble.

"No, Quinn. If they want to mess with you, they have to mess with me. I'm not going to let them get away with this." He says. "They can't do this to you."

"Please, Finn. Please just stay here. All I need is for you to stay here and tell me that everything's going to be ok."

"Of course everything's going to be ok. Especially after the guys and I crack their skulls. So let go of me."

When I looked into his eyes I could see danger in them. Finn was definitely angry and nothing good is going to come from it if he doesn't calm down. "Don't go Finn. Please. I don't want you to get hurt." Again I looked into his eyes and they softened.

Finn starts to wipe my tears away with his thumb. He looks down to the floor like he was ashamed of something. I was just about to ask what but he beat me to it. "This is my fault. I was supposed to walk with you. I always walk with you." He pointed out. "I'm so sorry, Q. This is all my fault."

"No Finn it isn't. You didn't make Karofsky or Azimio do anything. You didn't do anything wrong. This isn't your fault." The last thing I needed was him feeling guilty when he wasn't. I just needed him to be there for me.

"Hey Q." Santana called from her seat next to Brittany and Matt. "Since Hudson and the guys can't mess with Karofsky, what about us girls? They can't hit or anything. The worst that could probably happen is that we'll be slushied. But it would be worth it." All the girls, even Rachel, nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah, Quinn. They need to stop being mean to you and Kurt." Brittany added.

"Kurt? What do you mean Brittany?" Mercedes asked, concerned about her best friend and slightly angry since he didn't tell her anything.

"I saw Karofsky being mean to Kurt. He kept calling Kurt really mean names. And then he pushed Kurt really hard into the lockers." Brittany explained. Everyone turned to Kurt who was trying to hide his face. I pretty sure this was not how he wanted to hear everything.

"Kurt! Why didn't you tell us?" Mercedes demanded. Upset that none of this was mentioned at all when they were hanging out together.

"Yeah. Kurt I know that it isn't official yet, but we're like brothers. I'm here to protect you too." Finn said.

"Will everyone just calm down. I'm fine. I'm used to be called names by him and the others. Besides Blaine and I have already confronted him a little while ago. So please just leave it alone. If it gets worse, I'll tell you guys." We all just let it go for now because Kurt really seemed uncomfortable with where the conversation was heading. To me it looked like he was hiding something.

With a silence hanging in the air. I thought about what Finn just said. He said 'that it isn't official yet'. What wasn't official yet?

"Finn?" He turned his attention back to me. "What did you mean you said that it wasn't official yet. What isn't official yet?"

He looked to Kurt and he nodded. "My mom and Kurt's dad are getting married. So Kurt and I are going to step-brothers." Finn announced. "And they were hoping that New Directions would be the entertainment at their wedding. So that means you're all invited to attend the wedding of Burt Hummel and Carol Hudson."

"Congratulations you guys." Puck said. He was soon followed by the others who went up and gave them both hugs. "So when's the wedding?"

"It's before Thanksgiving. They wanna be able to go on their honeymoon and be back in time to spend some time with family." Kurt remembered his parents explaining.

"That's great!" I said giving Finn another hug.

* * *

><p>About a week after the incident, I was better. I was stronger now. I knew that I could be slushied again, so like the others I had an emergency slushie kit, consisting of mostly fresh clothes. I was prepared for the next time it happened. I realized that even though the experience wasn't a happy one, it did help me prepare myself for worst to come. Hopefully it wouldn't get that much worse.<p>

I was walking with Santana to lunch. We were talking and laughing our way to the cafeteria. As we were walking, we noticed Kurt being cornered by Karofsky who again had a slushie in hand. Don't they ever run out of money to buy those things? We quickly made our way over.

"If you tell anyone about what happened, a slushie won't be the worst of your problems." Dave warned him, pushing Kurt. Right before he could launch into Kurt's face, we stepped in.

"No, Dave. If you keep bothering Kurt, you'll have to deal with much worse than two girls." Santana cautioned him.

"Oh really? And what would that be? I'm not scared of you J-Lo and Preggers. " He challenged her.

"You'll face exactly what I told you last year. You'll face the whole glee club and if it gets to a certain point, you'll even face some pretty intimidating adults." She shot back.

"Whatever." He raised the slushie again about to throw it.

"Karofsky!" I called his name just to distract him. When he turned back to the two of us, Santana swiftly took the huge cup of ice out of his hand. And then she threw it right in his face before he could react. I grabbed Kurt's hand and we all ran to the cafeteria before he could realize what we just did.

Once in the cafeteria, we allowed ourselves to laugh. We made our way to our lunch table still laughing. We took our seats, and everybody just looked at us either confused or like we were crazy or something.

"You guys wanna let us in or your little joke?" Matt asked.

"Well just now, I was being cornered by Dave. He was warning me about something and he also had a slushie with him. Right as he was about to throw it the girls came in." Kurt began to tell the story.

"Then Santana reminded him that messing with one of us means messing with all of us. She also mentioned how if he went too far, some very intimidating adults will become involved." I continued.

The three of us giggled a bit already knowing the end to this story. "Quinn distracted him long enough so that I could take the slushie out of his hand. And then I gladly threw it into his face. After that we all ran in here before he reacted." Santana finished.

Again we all burst out laughing. He got what he deserved. It wasn't long for everyone else to join in.

"I totally forgot because I went straight from shock to uncontrollable laughter. Thank you Quinn. Thank you Santana."

"Your welcome, Kurt." We replied at the same time.

"Now that's my girl." Matt said proud, giving Santana a kiss.

"Great job, babe." Finn turned to me and gave me a kiss, too.

"I told you guys that nothing was that bad. I'm glad that Santana and Quinn showed up, but the worst that was going to happen was me getting colored ice thrown at me." Kurt says trying to reassure everyone that he was perfectly ok.

"Don't worry about it Kurt. We're all a family right?" We all nodded our heads, even Sam.

"This is one weird family. But it's close and nice. I'm glad that you guys allowed me to be a part of this." Sam spoke up.

At the end of the day we all met up again in the choir room for glee rehearsal, in some interesting outfits. The girls were wearing leather and the guys were dressed up in some nice suits. Mr. Shue walked in.

"So I'm guessing that you guys are ready to perform your songs for this weeks assignment..." Mr. Shue said. He was greeted with a lot of smiles and nods. "Well lets get onto to it, then."

We girls were up first. I smiled at Finn balancing Beth on his lap before I followed the girls. We got in place and one by one we came out of the back room which was being filled with smoke from the smoke machine.

_**Girls: **__Start me up_

_Start me up_

_**Rachel:**__ Oooh Tommy used to work on the docks_

_Union's been on strike_

_He's down on his luck_

_It's tough_

_Oh so tough._

_**Tina:**__ Oh we gotta_

_**Girls:**__ Hold on_

_**Tina and Rachel:**__ Ready or not_

_**Rachel:**__ You live for the fight when that's all that you got_

_**Girls:**__ Start me up_

_We're halfway there_

_Oooh_

_**Santana:**__ Livin' on a prayer_

_**Girls:**__ Start me up_

_We'll make it – I swear_

_Oooh_

_**Santana:**__ Livin' on a prayer_

_**Mercedes:**__ If you start me up_

_Kick on the starter give it all you got_

_You got_

_You got_

_You got_

_I can't compete with the riders in the other heat_

_Yeah yeah_

_**Mercedes and Santana:**__ I'll make a grown man cry_

_I'll make a grown man give it a shot_

_**Girls:**__ Start me up_

_We're halfway there_

_Oooh_

_**Santana:**__ Livin' on a prayer_

_**Girls:**__ Start me up_

_We'll make it – I swear_

_**Santana:**__ Livin' on a prayer_

_**Rachel:**__ Livin' on a prayer !_

_**Tina:**__ Oh we gotta_

_**Girls:**__ Hold on_

_Ready or not_

_**Rachel:**__ You live for the fight when that's all that you got _

_Start me up_

_We're halfway there_

_Oooh_

_**Santana:**__ Livin' on a prayer_

_Girls:_

_Start me up_

_**Rachel:**__ Oooh_

_Livin' on a prayer_

_Start me up_

_**Mercedes:**__ I'll never stop_

_**Girls:**__ Living on a prayer_

_You got to start me up _

"Amazing job, ladies!" Mr. Shue praised, walking to the center of the room clapping. The guys seemed to really like our performance. All they were doing were smiling big and clapping loudly.

"That was really hot, babe." Finn said as we switched seats and he handed me Beth.

I give him a quick kiss. "Thank you. And good luck!"

It was the guys turn. They started off in the center and looked out to us. Each guy giving their girl a smile.

_**Boys:**__ Here we go!_

_Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart_

_Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart_

_**Artie:**__ I wear tight clothing, high heeled shoes_

_It doesn't mean that I'm a prostitute, no_

_**Puck:**__ I like rap music, wear hip hop clothes._

_That doesn't mean that I'm out sellin' dope no no_

_**Finn:**__ Before you can read me you gotta_

_Learn how to see me, I said_

_**Boys:**__ Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart_

_Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart_

_Think it over_

_Free Your Mind and the rest will follow_

_Be color blind, don't be so shallow_

_Think it over_

_Free Your Mind and the rest will follow_

_Be color blind, don't be so shallow_

_**Sam:**__ I've known of your, your secluded nights_

_I've even seen her maybe once or twice_

_But is her sweet expression_

_Worth more than my love and affection?_

_**Finn:**__ Before you can read me you gotta_

_Learn how to see me, I said_

_**Boys:**__ Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart_

_Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart_

_Think it over_

_Free Your Mind and the rest will follow_

_Be color blind, don't be so shallow_

_Think it over_

_Free Your Mind and the rest will follow_

_Be color blind, don't be so shallow_

_Stop! Stop! In the name of love_

_Free Your Mind Stop!_

_Free Your Mind Stop!_

_Free Your Mind_

_**Finn:**__ Before you can read me you gotta_

_Learn how to see me, I said_

_**Boys:**__ Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart_

_Free Your Mind In the name of love_

_Before you break my heart_

_Free Your Mind_

_In the name of love Before you break my heart_

_Baby, think it over_

_Free Your Mind and the rest will Stop! _

"That was great, you guys." again went to the center clapping. "You all did great today. I think we should wrap it up here. Have a nice day! You're dismissed!"

"You guys did a phenomenal job." Rachel admitted to the boys as they all stepped out of the school.

"As did you guys." Finn told us.

"I couldn't help but be turned on the whole performance." Puck adds, smirking. The guys either smiled or nodded their heads in agreement.

All us girls looked at each other. "I think we should take that as a compliment." I said. Everyone laughed.

"You definitely should."

* * *

><p><strong>So another quick thank you for reading. I hope you don't hate me for getting Quinn slushied. I just thought it would help add some drama for later on with some of the characters. Suggestions are welcomed and appreciated. Please don't forget to review. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Finished with another chapter! I stayed up really late finishing this so I'm sorry for any typos. Oh and I'm not really sure when babies start walking, but in this story I made it so Beth has already learned how to walk. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>We Came Back Stronger<p>

Everyone was so excited. The wedding of Burt Hummel and Carol Hudson was this Saturday. We had practiced our song almost every single day for the wedding. We wanted it to be perfect.

Beth must have taken after the athleticism of her parents because she was beginning to walk. And once, Carol heard of this and saw it for herself, she insisted that Beth be the flower girl, making it on the more special. Her granddaughter walking down the aisle before her throwing rose petals. I gladly agreed to let my daughter be the flower girl.

All of New Directions were in a pretty good mood. We were all truly happy for the Hudson's and Hummel's. They were going to make a nice family. My mood for the week went down when I saw Karofsky steal something from Kurt, whisper to him, pushed him against the lockers, and walked away.

I practically ran through the hall and pushed anyone in my way to get to Kurt. When I got there, Kurt looked scare.

"Kurt, are you ok?" He didn't say anything or move to indicate that he even heard me. I grabbed his hand and pulled him outside, where it was empty of people. We sat down on a bench. "Kurt I know I'm not Mercedes, but we're pretty close. And I have also been taking a lot of crap from Karofsky. So please just tell me what's going on?"

I didn't really expect him to reply at all. I guess that I would've understood. But I was shocked when he opened up. "About a week ago, before the confrontation with you, Santana, and him...I confronted Karofsky after he pushed me to the ground. I ran after him into the locker rooms and told him what was on my mind. Then he...he kissed me."

"He kissed you!" I shouted in disbelief. Dave has been bullying Kurt for being gay for ages. Now he lets it slide to Kurt that he's gay.

"I was so shocked, myself. Then following that, he constantly kept checking on me to make sure that I didn't tell anyone else. I suggested that he just come out of the closet and tell everyone, but that didn't go so well."

"Well what happened?" I urged him to continue.

"He threatened to kill me if I told anyone." Kurt stated, his face becoming more scared at the memory.

"What? He threatened to kill you?" I shouted. "Kurt that's just going way too far. You have to tell your parents. They need to know about this."

"No they don't Quinn. I don't want them to get involved. Especially so close to their wedding. I just don't want to disturb their pre-wedding bliss."

"Kurt, your dad and Carol love you so much. If your safety is in danger, they'll literally drop what they're doing to fix it. Please they need to know. I don't want to see you get hurt. You're practically my brother, too, Kurt."

"I don't know. I told Blaine and he said the same thing that you're saying. Mercedes doesn't even know about this." Kurt looks down to the ground.

"It's ok, Kurt. The decision of telling Mercedes this or not is your decision. I know how you feel. There are things that I have no problem telling Mercedes, but I don't even mention them to Santana. Like I said, Kurt. You're my brother and Beth's uncle now. We would hate to see anything happen to you. Please just tell them, tonight."

"You're right. Thanks, Quinn. You're the best sister I've ever had. So is it possible for Uncle Kurt to see Beth tonight."

"Of course. I was bringing her by you're house today anyways. Carol and Burt really wanted to see their flower girl. So Beth will definitely spend some quality time with Uncle Kurt." I told him to which his face lit up.

"Yay! OK. Enough time out here. Let's get to class." He smiled, pulling me to my feet and leading me to our next class.

The next day at school, I walked past the principal's office to find Kurt, Burt, Dave, Dave's dad, and Principal Sue Sylvester. Kurt promised me the day before that he would let me know exactly what happened as soon as he got out. And he kept his promise.

"Quinn!" He shouted from down the hall. I turned around and he pulled me into the empty choir room. "Karofsky just got expelled."

"Expelled?"

"Yeah. I kinda lied and said that he threatened me if I told about the bullying not about the being gay part. I feel kinda bad that he got expelled but at the same time I feel so relieved. I don't have to come to school so terrified anymore."

"I'm glad that you feel safe again Kurt." We hugged before walking out.

* * *

><p>The wedding was today! I was so excited and nervous at the same time as was everyone else. We were all making sure that everything was ready and set. Once done with that, we all went to change into our proper attire.<p>

I walked in with Beth to where Finn was unsuccessfully trying to tie his tie. I was dressed in a red dress and so was Beth. She was walking all around the room, too occupied to notice her parents.

"Here baby. Let me help you with that." I smirked. I walk over and grab the two ends already hanging from his neck. I pull them forward, tugging Finn forward too. I crashed our lips together. Somewhere between the kiss, I let the tie out of my grasp and wrapped my hands around Finn's neck. His hands that were now on my waist, pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. I'm pretty sure that I heard a soft moan escape his lips at one point.

"I don't think I ever want to learn how to tie a tie for the rest of my life." Finn smiles and pulls me into a hug. I comfortably lay my head against his chest. "I love you, Quinn."

"I love you, too." I said hugging him tighter. When I realized how much time we had left, I pulled away so that I can get started on actually tying his tie.

Everything was in place, now all we had to do was get the bride and groom down the aisle and to the alter. Kurt ushered the DJ to begin the music. We were pretty sure we had found the perfect modern song for the occasion.

The music began and the first to come out of the back doors, was little Beth with her basket of flowers. She had her own adorable dance down the aisle, throwing the flower petals, here and there. As she reached the end, she took a seat in the front row so that she didn't accidently get trampled on by any of us dancing.

We then came out in pairs in the right order. Me and Finn. Sam and Rachel. Kurt and Blaine. Brittany and Artie. Santana and Matt. Mercedes and Puck. Tina and Mike. And last but certainly not least, the bride and groom, Burt and Carol.

_**Finn:**__ It's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

_**Quinn:**__ Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby?_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_**Rachel:**__ Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard_

_We can go-o-oh (go-o-oh), no one will know-o-oh (know-o-oh)._

_**Sam:**__ Oh come on, girl._

_**Rachel:**__ Who cares if we're trashed?_

_Got a pocket full of cash_

_**Sam and Rachel:**__ We can blow-o-oh (blow-o-oh)_

_Shots of patro-o-on (patro-o-on)_

_**Sam:**__ Ahh and it's on girl._

_**Artie & Brittany:**__ Don't say no, no, no, no-no,_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah,_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

_**Artie:**__ If you're ready like I'm ready._

_**Tina:**__ 'Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_**Tina and Mike:**__ We're looking for something dumb to do._

_**Tina:**__ Hey, baby!_

_**Tina and Mike:**__ I think I wanna marry you._

_**Artie and Brittany:**__ Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby?_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_**Rachel:**__ Ohh!_

_**Sam:**__ I'll go get a ring_

_**Rachel:**__ Let the choir bells sing_

_**Sam and Rachel:**__ Like o-o-oooh (o-o-oooh),_

_So whatcha wanna do-o-oh (do-o-oh)?_

_**Sam:**__ Let's just run girl._

_**Finn:**__ If we wake up and we wanna break up,_

_**Finn and Quinn:**__ That's co-o-ol (co-o-ol)._

_No, I won't blame you-o-oh (you-o-oh);_

_**New Directions:**__ Ahh, it was fun girl_

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no,_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah,_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go,_

_If you're ready like I'm ready._

_'Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby?_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_**Sam:**__ Just say I do-oh-o-oh,_

_**Finn:**__ Tell me right now baby,_

_**Artie:**__ Tell me right now baby._

_**Sam:**__ Just say I do-oh-o-oh,_

_**Artie:**__ Tell me right now baby,_

_**Finn:**__ Tell me right now baby, baby, oh_

_**New Directions:**__ Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby?_

_I think I wanna marry you._

By the end of the song we were all lined down the alter. I was standing by Finn, with Beth standing in between us, holding my hand. They said their vows and I'm pretty sure that I saw some of the boys shed a couple tears.

From one minute to the next we were at the reception party. Finn walked to the front to give a speech.

"Thank you everyone for coming to see the wedding of Burt Hummel and Carol Hudson. What I really came up here for was that I would like to thank my new brother Kurt. Kurt you put this whole wedding together by yourself and you made my mom really happy. So thank you. And I want you to know that I'm here to protect you now, whether you want me to or not. I'm gonna do what it takes to keep you safe just as I would Quinn or Beth." He looked toward us and we gave him a smile and waved. "I'm always gonna be there for you Kurt because you're my brother and I love you. So in your honor the glee club has put together a special number."

All the guys had joined Finn on stage for the beginning of the song. I saw Finn switching his gaze every few lines between me and Beth, to his mom, and to Kurt. I later left Beth with Mr. Shue while I and the other girls took our place on the dance floor.

_**Finn:**__ Oooh Her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining._

_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday._

_Yeah I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?" I say_

_**Finn & New Directions:**_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_**Finn:**__ Yeaaah_

_Her lips, her lips I could kiss them all day if she let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday_

_Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfects what you're searching for then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay you know I'll say_

_**Finn (New Directions):**__ When I see your face (When I see your face)_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

'_Cause you're amazing (you're amazing)_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile (when you smile )_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

'_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_**Finn:**__ When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

'_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

'_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are Yeaah. _

As the song ended I found myself in Finn's arms. The rest of the night went on with dancing, laughing, and all out fun.

* * *

><p>On Monday, I saw Kurt and Burt in the office, same with Karofsky and his dad, but they were now joined by Carol and Principal Figgins. I wondered what was wrong. Kurt turned around and caught my eye. I gave him a quick wave and he let me know that he'll tell what's going on later.<p>

I didn't hear from Kurt all day, nor was he in any of the classes I shared with him. I was a bit worried. Later I walked into the choir room and took a seat next to Finn who had just come back from picking Beth up. I took Beth from him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Did you know that you're parents are here talking to Figgins?" I asked him wondering if he knew anything about the situation.

"Yeah. They told me that Figgins called and asked them to come to school today because he had something to tell them. I'm not really sure what it's about. But I have a feeling it's about Karofsky." I nodded at his words.

Just then Kurt came in last to the full choir room where everyone was waiting for him.

"Oh. There you are Kurt. I was just thinking about our set list for Sectionals. I was thinking that you could do a solo." Mr. Shue said.

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Shue." I noticed that his voice cracked and that he looked very sad and guilty.

"What's wrong Kurt?" I ask from my seat.

"I'm transferring to Dalton Academy immediately." Kurt stated tears slowly falling down his cheeks.

"Is this because of Karofsky?" Finn asked, standing up. "I told you that I was going to protect you, Kurt. You don't have to transfer."

"Yeah. Kurt, you're my boy and always have been. You're my best friend. I'm here to protect you just as much as everyone else is. Please don't leave us Kurt." Mercedes pleaded also allowing a few tears to slide.

"I'm sorry. I just don't feel safe here. I appreciate all of you guys protecting me but it will soon get out of hand. And I can't handle that." He took a deep breath. "I need to go to Dalton. I need to leave to a place that has a zero tolerance policy. I need to leave and Blaine's going to help me. I'm so sorry." He walks out in tears.

By now, many of us are in tears. I didn't get to say anything to Kurt, so I pulled out my phone.

**To Kurt:**

I understand that you have to leave for a bit. If you're safe and that's what's best then it is what it is. Don't forget that everyone here loves you Kurt, and you're welcome back to McKinley as soon as you're ready. I know you Kurt. You're much stronger than I am and you'll be able to come back home. I'll make sure it's safe for you to come back. While at Dalton don't forget to visit Beth whenever you can.

** Love, your sister, Q.**

* * *

><p><strong>So sad that Kurt had to leave! But I don't know, this is my story, I might have Kurt come back earlier than expected. I'm also thinking about adding more of the holidays into the story to get more family bonding time. So next chapter will probably be about Thanksgiving. Anyways thanks for reading and please review!<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Like I said in the last chapter that I wanted some more family bonding. So this chapter is on Thanksgiving! I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>We Came Back Stronger<p>

We were all heading over to the Finn's house right now. And by we, I mean Mr. and Mrs. Jones, Mercedes, me, and Beth. We were all heading over to his house for their Thanksgiving Party. Before getting Burt and Carol got married, the four of them had began moving their stuff to a much bigger house not far from Finn's old one. They had just recently finished moving in and thought that the best way to break it in was to have a nice party. They had invited all of New Directions' and Blaine's family.

When we got there, Mercedes and I got out of the car and just stared at it. It was huge for a family of four. It looked to even be bigger than my old house. I held Beth's hand with one arm and grabbed our stuff with the other. The five of us made our way to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Hey guys! Please, come in." Carol ushered us inside where we noticed that Puck, Mike, Matt, and Tina's family were already here. Carol then led Mr. and Mrs. Jones to the kitchen where the rest of the parents were. Obviously, Carol was gonna need as much help as she could get to prepare the Thanksgiving dinner for everyone. Luckily, some people did bring so food over already and there were more people to come.

Mercedes and I made our way to the living room where our friends two of us walked into a beautifully decorated living room. We looked around awestruck and the size and decorations of the room. Immediately we both knew that Kurt had had a major part in designing this room. Beth had let go of my hand and went to play with Tina's baby brother, Ricky, who was about two months older than her; and Mike's little sister, Claire who was about a month older than her. I went over and sat on Finn's lap while he was talking to the guys.

"Hey baby." Finn said, kissing my cheek.

"Hi, Finn." I laid my head on his shoulder

"Dude! Your house is huge!" Puck exclaimed. "I mean I thought that Q's house was big but I mean look at this! It's freaking gigantic!"

"I know right. Burt said that he got a discount on this place. One because of the wedding. And two because one of his customers at the shop is a regular, so he helped hook us up with this place." Finn explained.

"And I assume that Kurt and Carol had done most of the designing and decorating themselves." It was a pretty accurate assumption. I mean Finn couldn't have come up the with unique and beautiful designs like this.

"You assume right, sis." I look over my shoulder to see Kurt walking in with Blaine and his family. He directed Blaine's parents to the kitchen before joining us. "Carol and I did the designing while my dad, Finn, and Puck did all the heavy lifting."

"Yeah. Couldn't say no even if we wanted to. But I mean look at us." Puck smirked as both he and Finn flexed their muscles. "It wasn't that hard for me at least."

"Sure Puck. That's why while we ate dinner, you complained about how sore you were gonna be the next day because you had lift furniture." Kurt added with a sarcastic tone. Puck's smirk immediately dropped. "Finn and my dad lifted about twice as much as you, seeing as you quit half way through." Everyone was now laughing at Puck.

"Yeah...Well I was tired that day." Puck tried coming up with an better excuse but came up with nothing.

"Just admit that I'm stronger than you are Puck." Puck just nodded his head. "Why can't you just admit that you can't beat this?" Finn flexed his arm again rubbing it in Puck's face.

"Keep dreaming of the day you one up the Puckster. You'll never be able to defeat Puckzilla and his partners in crime." He flexed both his arms.

This time it was Finn's turn to smirk. He looked to Mike and Matt who gave him a thumbs up. Finn raised his eyebrow. "Wanna bet?"

"You know what? I do. Loser has to be winner's slave for the rest of the day. Do whatever they're told without a single complaint. Deal?" Puck challenged.

"Deal!" He shook Puck's hand. "Ok. Just to make sure. You all heard that right? You're all my witnesses that Puck can't complain while being my slave after _I_ win." We all nodded. "Alright then, let's do this!"

Finn and Puck laid their elbows on the table and gripped each other hands, ready for the arm wrestling match about to take place. We were all watching now. Even Ricky and Beth had come over to see what everyone was staring at.

Tina was going to count it off, Mike was judging whether Finn's hands hit the table, and Matt did the same thing with Puck's. I was on Finn's side to cheer him along with Beth. Mercedes was cheering on Puck. Kurt, Blaine, Beth, and Ricky were neutral.

"OK. You both ready?" Tina asked. The two boys nodded. "Ready, set, wrestle!"

The guys were using all the muscle they had, trying to take the other down. You could see both of their faces were tight with concentration.

"Come on, baby. You can do it!" I rooted for Finn. Beth was on the other side of Finn, clapping excitedly.

It's been almost five minutes and they're both still going at it. By this time, both their faces have turned red and you could see a couple beads of sweat appearing on their foreheads.

"You're going down Hudson! I'm gonna make you look bad in front of your brother, your daughter, and of course your daughter." Puck tried to intimidate him.

"Oh, I don't think so, Puckerman. You wanna know why? Three. Two. One!" Finn used all the energy he had left and forced Puck's hand down to the table. Finn turned around and picked Beth up, spinning her around. I hugged him from the side. He turned back to his competitor smirking. "Guess you lose, Puck."

"Whatever." Puck looked down in defeat.

"I have a special surprise for you by the end of the night." Mercedes was patting Puck's back, trying to comfort him for his lose but at the same time was holding in her laughter. None of us could wait to see what Finn had in store in him later. Soon the rest of the glee club had arrived and that's when we started partying.

Beth, Ricky, Claire, Santana's baby brother, Carlos were off to the side playing with each other. Puck's sister, Sarah, Matt's brother, Max, and Brittany's sister, Nicole, were on the other side of the living room talking and coming up with other games to play. The moms were still in the kitchen finishing the food, while the dads were talking about work and sports. As for us teens, we were in front of the huge plasma screen TV playing _Just Dance 2_. Obviously, Brittany and Mike were totally owning everyone else, but that was pretty much know from the start.

None of us could stop laughing when it was Finn's turn. He was just so off rhythm. I played for a bit. Then I noticed that Beth was ready to take her nap for today and best to do before dinner. So Mike, Tina, Santana, and I took Claire, Ricky, Carlos, and Beth upstairs. We took them up to one of the many spare bedrooms and laid them all on one bed. They just looked so adorable. So we all made sure to take a couple pictures with our phones. We made sure to place a baby monitor on the nightstand before going back down to join the others.

I cuddled into Finn's side when we got back downstairs. It was getting cold so I tried to gather up as much heat from Finn's body as it would offer. I noticed he looked down at me a bit confused as to why I was clinging onto him.

"Hey, Q. You cold?" He asked.

"Just a little." I answered.

"Ok. Give me a sec. Puckerman! Go up and grab a couple blankets for all of us. You know where there at." Finn commanded.

"Wait, I'm just about to beat Chang for the first time ever. And why can't you get the damn blankets yourself. Why you need me to do it?" He sighed.

"Is that complaining I hear? I told you to get the blankets because I'm perfectly content with sitting her next to my girlfriend. So get to it, since we all know that Chang's gonna beat you anyways." Finn smirked when he noticed Puck mutter something under his breath. We all just started laughing.

"Here." Puck said, minutes later dropping a few blankets onto the couch. "Happy now?"

"Very." Finn handed out blankets to the other couples who were sitting down. Then he spread one over the both of us. I smiled at him before starting up a conversation with Tina. Before dinner finished cooking, the moms of the babies sleeping upstairs went to go and feed them. Afterward we let them back into the room together and let them watch _The Adventures of Winnie the Pooh_.

* * *

><p>"Dinner!" All the moms called.<p>

We turned off the TV before heading over to the table. We all grabbed plates and loaded them with foods. Unfortunately the price to pay for having a party for Thanksgiving was that not all of us were able to sit at the table together. So we decided to let the parents and kids enjoy their dinner at the table, while we teens took our food over to the huge living room. We all plopped down either on a couch or on the floor, forming a circle.

"Ok guys, before we start eating, I want to ask you guys to do something." We all looked up to Mike who had spoken. "Well at my house we have this tradition. And since you guys are my extended family and we're spending Thanksgiving together, I thought that maybe we could give it a try." Mike finished hopefully.

"Sure let's hear it." Matt encouraged his best friend.

"Well we all go around and say what we're most thankful for this year before we start eating. Do you wanna try it? It's just that it's a tradition we have every year and I'd like to keep it going."

"Why not? It sounds pretty cool. I'll start. This year I'm most thankful for my baby brother, Ricky. And that he's healthy along with the rest of my family." Tina started us off.

"The thing I'm thankful for this year was that I have Tina as my girlfriend and that my whole family approves our relationship." Mike's statement was so sweet that all the girls went into a fit of awww's. Tina leaned over and pecked Mike's cheek making him blush slightly.

"Well I'm grateful that my dad decided not to take the job offer in Florida, so that we didn't have to move and I could stay at McKinley." Matt offered.

"I'm grateful that I have friends who actually care about me and not just because I'm a popular Cheerio." Santana admitted.

"I'm thankful for the same thing as Santana said because I love all of you." Brittany said.

"And we all love you too, Britt. I'm thankful that all of you helped me through this year." Artie continued.

"Umm...I guess that I'm grateful for my family being healthy and doing ok after everything we've been through." Puck spoke up.

"I'm thankful that I found a sister in the ex-ice queen of McKinley, who helped me realize that I'm perfect the way I am and I don't need to change because of or for anyone, not even Sue Sylvester." Mercedes added to the list.

"Well I'm thankful that my family and I moved out here and was able to meet all of you who happily accepted me into your glee club. It's been a blast so far and I can't wait for it to get better from the bond we have grown to have." Sam said.

"To most of your guys' surprise, I'm not most thankful for my voice. Even though I am thankful for that, that's not number one on my list of thanks. I really grateful that you guys were willing to put up with me all year and that we have been able to become friends. I mean if anyone told me at the beginning of the year that I would be hanging out the Cheerios and jocks that made my high school life miserable, I would have called them crazy." Rachel rambled on.

"I'm thankful that I met Kurt and the rest of you. In the little amount of time that I've known you guys, I've had a blast almost every minute since." Blaine told us.

"I'm grateful for a lot of things this year. My dad and Carol getting married. Finding Blaine who has made me so happy. Having all of you as friends and everything that you've done for me. Too many great things happened that I can't choose one." Kurt explained.

"Well I'm grateful for glee club. Without it, most of us wouldn't be here now and with such a close bond. And I probably wouldn't have been able to make it through the year as a pregnant teenager without all of you standing by me and supporting me. I was able to bring my beautiful daughter into this world and keep her because you helped me realize what I capable of doing." I answered.

"I'm thankful that Mr. Shue blackmailed me into glee club. It helped me find that there's something I love to do besides just football and playing Call Of Duty 4 all day. That I have a lovely baby girl that's healthy. And that I have a much bigger family than what I started with at the beginning of the year, which includes Kurt, Burt, and all of you." Finn finished us off.

"Now let's eat!" Puck exclaimed. At that we all dug into our food.

"So Kurt...How's Dalton treating you?" Artie asked.

When I looked at Kurt I noticed he looked a little guilty. I knew why because he told me a right after he enrolled. He was feeling guilty because Burt and Carol didn't get to go on their honeymoon because they used the money for Kurt's tuition to Dalton Academy.

"Well it's been good. I have enjoyed myself as well as being part of the Warblers. But it's not McKinley and New Directions." Kurt admitted.

"Well you're welcome back anytime you want. And Blaine can come with if that makes you feel better and safer." I suggested. I noticed Kurt's face light up at the suggestion which meant that he was going to take that into consideration. "We'll make sure that Karofsky stays in his place. You should have seen Santana totally go all Lima Heights on him as soon as you left. He was so scared I think that I think he peed himself."

After eating we all went back to the living room to relax. With much pleading, begging, and negotiating all the parents had allowed to let the teens stay and crash here for the night. All the little kids had gone home except for Claire who was going to stay and keep Beth company. So when the parents left, Mike and I went to grab the two little girls and went back down.

I sat in between Finn and Mike so that Beth and Claire could still play together. We were having fun. We just needed to be around each other. The guys then moved all the furniture in the way and made the huge opening in the middle of the living room. Finn and Kurt scraped up all the sleeping bags, pillows, and blankets available.

We unzipped the sleeping bags and laid them out to make the carpet a little more bearable. We all fit with a little room to spare. We all all going to sleep next to our significant others. Sam and Rachel were going to sleep on the couches. Beth and Claire were going share the long couch.

"Follow me Puck." Finn ordered him as he rushed upstairs, Puck following close behind. We all looked to the stairs they just ran up, confused.

"What's that all about?" Mike asked.

"I think we're going to witness my special surprise, Finn had in store for Puck earlier today." I smiled as his earlier words dawned on me.

Finn came down about ten minutes later, grinning from ear to ear. He also seemed to be holding in his laughter. He sat on the couch, wrapping his arms around me while I had Beth on my lap. Mike and Tina were sitting the same way as us with Claire on Tina's lap. "Come on down, Puck." Finn called. "And remember no complaining."

Puck trudged his way down in a huge turkey suit. No of us could contain our roaring laughter. We pulled out our phones making sure that we didn't forget this Thanksgiving. Artie was catching all of this on tape. Puck walked to the center of the room.

"Seriously bro? Where the hell did you get this from?" Puck asked less than amused and definitely embarrassed.

"I had to dress like that for a job before Beth was born. They let me keep the suit. And I thought it was just perfect for the holidays." Finn answered smirking.

"Finn, this is one of the best ideas you have ever had. I commend you for it, brother. Let's all give him a hand for such brilliance!" Kurt exclaimed. I noticed Finn blush since he wasn't used to being called brilliant. But he definitely deserved it.

"Now guys, to get him to dance we have to sing a traditional song. You all remember from when we were younger I hope." Finn explained. As Finn started to sing, Puck was dancing like a turkey. Artie had made sure to get every single second of it videoed.

_Tommy the tall-tailed turkey_

_Had a big enormous tail,_

_And when he started running_

_It would make a windy gale._

_All of the other turkeys_

_Teased poor Tommy every day_

'_Cause when he spread his feathers,_

_With them he could not play._

_On Thanksgiving morn one year_

_When fire burned the barn,_

_Tommy used his great huge tail_

_To stop it without harm._

_Now all the other turkeys_

_End up on a great bird dish._

_But on Thanksgiving morning_

_Tommy and his tail still swish!_

Beth and Claire were clapping enthusiastically as the song ended, while we just laughed our butts off.

"You're totally gonna pay for this , Hudson." Puck warned him.

"I can take you on any day." Finn brushed it off like it was nothing. We looked between the two before Brittany shouted.

"Awww...He's such a cute turkey!"

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked it! Sorry for any typos. The song is <em>Tommy the Tall-Tailed Turkey<em> and for the tune just think _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. _Any ideas for me, just let me know. Thanks for reading! Please review!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Got another chapter finished. I kinda took the episode _Duets_ and added it here just to add somethings to what's gonna happen before Sectionals with my own little twist. I made it so that it made it look like their songs were chosen randomly because if Quinn is with Finn I don't think she'd like the song that was originally chosen and same goes for Finn and Rachel since they're not together anymore. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>We Came Back Stronger<p>

Sectionals was finally almost here. Mr. Shue was continuing to give us Journey song choices. I wonder if he understands that we really don't want to these songs anymore. They're just too, not us. They're just weren't the songs that we were into. So either Mr. Shue took that into consideration or he had a change of thought after talking to probably none other than Miss Pillsbury. Because the next day he came in and suggested that we pair up and do a duet and once again we were choosing our partners from the hat.

"Ok. This week's assignment is gonna be duets. This time I am going to let you guys choose who you want to be partnered up with. But the song you will sing will be picked out of this hat. Their will be no complaining about what song you have to sing. So go. Choose your partners." Mr. Shue waved us off. "Oh and before I forget, the winners get a free dinner on me to Breadstix." This got us all cheering.

Rachel came over to us and I pretty much knew where it was going but I let her speak. "Hello Finn, Quinn, Beth." We all smiled at her and gave a greeting of our own. "So I know that you guys would want to do a duet together. But I was wondering if Finn and I could do a duet just as friends, I promise you nothing more than just friends."

Finn looked at me as if asking permission. I felt kinda good because he wanted to take my thoughts of this into consideration even though he didn't have too. "Go ahead Finn. I'll do a duet with someone else. I trust both of you. And I guess it's the least I could do since you and her haven't really had any duets between you for some time." He smiled before kissing my cheek and walking over to the piano with Rachel.

Since Finn was taken, I had to look for a new partner. When I tried to find one, I noticed pretty much everyone was taken. Santana and Mercedes looked like they were going to be singing together, as were Matt and Puck. Tina and Mike were partnered up with each other. Brittany and Artie looked to be working together. I wasn't sure who was going to be my partner until I saw Sam Evans walking up to me.

"Looks like everyone else is taken. So do you wanna be my partner?" Sam asked, sitting down next to me and Beth.

"Doesn't look like I have much of a choice." I teased him a bit. "No. I'd be happy to be you're partner Sam."

"Alright then. Come on and see what song you'll be singing." Mr. Shue announced as he set a hat in front of us. "The only person I want you to tell before the performance is your partner. I think it would be a little better if we kept it a secret. You have two days to practice."

Mercedes walked up to the hat first. She pulled out the piece of paper and seemed to be very happy with the song she had to sing. Tina went up next, followed by Matt, Brittany, Rachel, and lastly Sam.

After Sam chose the song, he came back to where I was now feeding Beth. "So what song do we have?" I asked.

"_Lucky_. By Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat." He said as he showed me the writing on the piece of paper. The meaning of the song wasn't one that I would've chosen for the two of us, but it was just an assignment.

"Ok. Let's get to work then."

Mr. Shue allowed us to enter empty classrooms to help keep the songs a little more of a secret. So since Finn wanted to have Beth today, I'll let him take care of her while Sam and I went to practice.

He had his guitar and seemed ready. "Ok so I thought we could play this together."

"I can't play. I don't know how."

"Don't worry. I'll show you a couple chords and notes." I walked over. "Ok hold onto me." He smiled. I just put one of my hands on his shoulder. "Now put you're fingers here and here." I put them where I was told. He then started to strum. "See just like that."

I looked up to him to say a quick thanks for showing me how to play, even if it was just a little. I noticed that he was leaning in and I immediately leaned back.

"Sam...I have a boyfriend."

"So?"

"So...I've cheated on him before and felt horrible."

"You've cheated once, why not again?" Sam asked again leaning in for a kiss.

I leaned away from him and took a couple steps back. "No! I love him so much and I know that he loves me just as much."

"Maybe Finn isn't the right guy from you and maybe I am."

"No, Sam. He loves me and not just because we are taking care of our daughter together. I know he loves me because even though that baby isn't biologically his, he wanted to take care of me. He wanted to take care of the both of us because he loves us. I have a baby who he is the _daddy_ of. He takes care of her and me. I love Finn and can't hurt him like that...I'm sorry I have to go now." I grabbed all of my stuff and ran out of the room and back into the choir room where Finn and Beth were still sitting with Rachel.

Rachel was talking and I couldn't help but stare at Finn and Beth. They were just so cute and adorable. Beth had just fallen asleep and Finn was rocking her back and forth as if he never wanted to put her down. At the sight, I knew I did the right thing by leaving Sam and running here.

* * *

><p>"So how are you and Sam doing on your song?" Finn asked as we were walking into the choir room. We walked in to already see Beth spending some quality time with Uncle Puck and Aunt Mercedes.<p>

"It's going good." I answered a bit uncomfortable. Truth was that Sam tried to kiss me the other day. The only people I told were Kurt, Mercedes, and Santana. I didn't want Finn to freak out especially since nothing really happened. "How are you and Rachel doing?"

"Good. But I think she and I are gonna have to work harder if we want to win. Because I really think that we have some tough competition, namely one Quinn Fabray." He said poking my very ticklish side. I sat down and he took a seat next to me continuing to tickle me without any mercy.

"Finn! Stop! Finn!" I shouted between my uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"Say the magic word, Quinn."

"Stop! Finn! _Please!_ Stop!" I managed to get out after many failed attempts.

He almost immediately stopped. "Ok but only because you said please." I pecked his cheek as a soft thank you. I wiped away the tears that would have fallen if he hadn't stopped. "So, let's get this assignment done with. I wanna go home."

"Well just to let you know that if I win, Sam and I are gonna go to Breadstix tonight. But not as a date." I assure him.

"It better not be. But whatever I trust you. Does this mean I get Beth tonight?" He asked hopefully.

"I guess. Just take her home and have your Daddy-Daughter Time. Is it ok if she stays with you tonight?"

"Sure. Are you gonna come over tonight too?"

"No. Sorry but I think that I'll go straight home. Santana's coming over tonight so she, Mercedes, and I are just gonna spend time with each other. I think she's spending the night too." I told him feeling a little bad when I saw his face drop.

"Oh. Ok. Well I hope you have fun tonight then."

I was just about to say something when Mr. Shue came in. "Alright class. Let's see how your duets work out. Mercedes, Santana start us off."

Mercedes and Santana did an amazing job of singing _River Deep-Mountain High _by Ike and Tina Turner. After them were Matt and Puck were sang _If It's Love _by Train. Mike and Tina went next with _Sing! _from A Chorus Line, with Mike's dancing funny and great. I'll admit I was a bit jealous when Finn and Rachel were performing _Don't Go Breaking My Heart_ by Elton John and Kiki Dee. But I let it go since it kind of evened out the meaning of the song that I was singing with Sam. Sadly Artie and Brittany couldn't perform because they had a really hard time working on the song and couldn't get it done.

Finally Sam and I went up last. He grabbed his guitar and I went to the other side. He started to strum his guitar and the song began.

_**Sam:**__ Do you hear me? I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my,_

_Well_

_baby I'm trying_

_**Quinn:**__ Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_**Sam and Quinn:**__ Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Ooh ooh ooh_

_**Quinn:**__ They don't know how long it takes_

_**Sam:**__ They don't know how long it takes_

_**Quinn:**__ Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_**Sam:**__ Every time we say goodbye_

_**Sam and Quinn:**__ I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_**Sam:**__ Ii Ii Ii_

_**Sam and Quinn:**__ I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_**Sam:**__ And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_**Sam and Quinn:**__ To an island where we'll meet_

_**Sam:**__ You'll hear the music fill the air_

_I'll put a flower in your hair_

_**Quinn:**__ Though the breezes through trees_

_Move so pretty you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning 'round_

_You hold me right here, right now_

_**Sam and Quinn:**__ Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh, ooh_

We finished and I went to take a seat by Finn. "That was great guys! You all did an amazing job but I think our winners are Sam and Quinn!" Mr. Shue announced.

They all clapped for the two of us but some really seemed upset about not winning, namely Santana Lopez.

Sam and I went out to Breadstix around 6. Knowing that this wasn't a date I just went in my Cheerios uniform. Our waiter took us to our table and we ordered. I felt kinda of weird since Finn and I haven't been on a date in awhile and I'm here with Sam. Even though it's not technically a date and no matter how many times I remind him of it, Sam sure thinks of it as one.

"So, how's your relationship with Finn going?" He asked.

"Not that it's really any of your business, but it's going very well. Finn is an amazing dad to Beth and an amazing boyfriend to me."

"That's good." I noticed he looked down after my statement.

Later we payed for the meal and walked to his car. He drove me home and even walked me to the door.

"Uh. Thanks for driving me and being my partner for the assignment." I was just about to walk inside, but he pulled my wrist. "What are you-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence. He pressed his lips to mine as soon as I faced him. I was caught by surprise and couldn't react. When I got my thoughts back, I pushed him away and went straight inside without letting him say another word. But not fast enough heard him mutter something. To me it sounded like 'I'll show you that I'm the guy for you and not Finn' or somewhere along those lines.

I laughed a bit once I was inside knowing that he's just wasting him time if he tried. Then when I remembered what just happened that made me rush inside, I ran upstairs and into Mercedes' room where she and Santana were waiting for me.

"What happened?" They both asked when they saw that I was panting and had a very serious and panicked look on my face.

"Sam kissed me!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! I know this chapter is a little shorter than the others but I was just having a bit of a harder time writing this one. Next one will be longer because it will contain aftermath and Sectionals, maybe. Since school is about to start I'm gonna need some inspiration to keep this updated as often as I can, so I'm gonna need your reviews. So please review and I'll try to keep this story going without any long breaks, so if you do your part, I'll try my absolute hardest to do mine. Thanks again!<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**What's up guys! Thank you so much for the reviews. I really appreciate them. I got this out faster than I expected and it's all thanks to you guys. I can't promise updates this soon all the time but I'll try. I really hope that you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>We Came Back Stronger<p>

"HE WHAT?" They both shouted at the same time so loudly that it made me jump.

"He kissed me!" I shouted again. I closed the door and locked it. Then I went over to Mercedes' bed and fell onto it.

"How did it happen?" Mercedes asked.

"Well we didn't talk much during dinner or on the way back here. Then he walked me up to the door. I thanked him for being my partner and taking me to Breadstix and then I was about to head inside. He grabbed a wrist and turned me around and kissed me before I could ask him anything. I was so shocked, but I soon found my sense of movement and pushed him away and rushed into the house. But I heard him mutter something about how he thinks he's better for me than Finn."

I buried my head into one of the pillows and screamed into it. I screamed as loud as I could into the pillow hoping that it would help get my anger out. Not long after I began crying into the pillow.

"Hey, Q." Santana came over and started to rub small circles on my back trying to soothe me. "We know you're upset that Evans kissed you, but you don't need to cry about. Why are you crying about it?"

After a couple of minutes of Santana and Mercedes comforting me, I was able to stop crying long enough to tell why I was crying so hard from that one kiss. "Don't you guys get it? I just cheated on Finn _again_. We've been through so much during the pregnancy until now. And I just had to mess it all up because of that stupid kiss."

"Quinn you can't think he's actually gonna break up with you because of it." I looked at Mercedes as if she'd gone crazy. "What? I mean you did push him away and you didn't want it in the first place. So if it isn't your fault, he doesn't have a good reason to break up with you."

"Mercedes is right, Quinn. Just tell Finn exactly what happened. Tell him what happened when you guys practiced for your assignment and then tell him exactly what happened tonight. Finn's a nice guy and he loves you enough to forgive you for kissing Sam even though it wasn't even your fault. Tell him tomorrow morning when he comes to pick us up for school."

I think I hoped more than knew that Finn wouldn't break up with me. I mean I did cheat on him once and then there's that saying that 'history always tends to repeat itself'. I just knew that I loved Finn and I don't want to lose him. I knew that the kiss between Sam and me was an absolute mistake. I really hoped that Finn would understand that I had no intention of kissing Sam in the first place.

My two bestest friends, both practically my sister, helped keep my mind off of what happened tonight. They kept me distracted with gossip from all over our school. Then we popped in "The Notebook" and finished our night off with that and some snacks. We all fell asleep before the movie ended, sleeping right next to each other on the one bed.

The next morning we all got readied and waited for Finn to come pick us up. We were eating some breakfast in front of the tv when we heard the doorbell ring. I set my food on the coffee table and walked over to the door. When I opened it, I saw Finn and Beth both smiling.

"Hi baby! I missed you last night. " I grabbed Beth from Finn and held her in my arms. I kissed her head and looked at Finn. "Morning, baby. How did your time with Beth go?"

"It was fun. We played around a little with my mom and then we just sat and watched a couple movies. We were kinda hoping that you might've changed your mind and join us last night, but I guess not."

I knew that right now was the time to tell him what happened. I walked over to Santana. "San, could you watch Beth for a bit? I need to talk to Finn." Her face showed me that she knew what I meant and what we were going to talk about.

"Sure, Q. Come to Auntie San, Beth." Once I handed her to Santana, I took Finn's hand and took him upstairs to my room.

"Finn I really need to tell you something." I started off.

"What's wrong? This sounds really serious." He sat down on my bed and I followed him.

"It is. Just let me say everything I have to say before you say anything, ok?" He nodded. I told him that when Sam and I were practicing, he tried to kiss me, but I stepped back and told him that I couldn't and wouldn't cheat on my boyfriend. Then I explained how the night went down and how he ended up kissing me and that I pushed him away and rushed to Mercedes' room. "I'm so sorry Finn." I finished.

"I'm gonna kill him!" I heard him say through clenched teeth. "He gonna get what he deserves for kissing you. He's going to learn what happens when he messes with me!"

"I'm so sorry, Finn." I repeated. I just couldn't help it. I felt that I had to keep apologizing to him for what happened.

His eyes softened after my last apology. He pulled me into a tight embrace. Finn kissed the top of my head before speaking. "You don't have to apologize for anything, Quinn. From what you told me, you didn't do anything wrong. If you say that it was a mistake then it was a mistake. I'm just glad that you told me. Let's go. We still have school."

* * *

><p>Later in the day, Santana and I went to pick up Beth. Finn was running a bit late again so the two of us just decided to go and grab her from the daycare. San and I were just in time because right as we entered the room we saw Finn launch a punch to Sam's face. Sam fell back and held his nose in pain.<p>

"What the hell was that for?" Sam shouted at Finn who was now towering over him. All of us were stuck where we were watching the scene unfold. "That really freaking hurt!"

"That's what you get for kissing my girlfriend! What the hell were you thinking? She's _my_ girlfriend!" Finn yelled, angrily. "I introduce you into this club. I help everyone accept you whether in they're in glee club or not. I let you become part of this family that we are. And you repay me by kissing my girlfriend!"

"Yeah. Well Quinn deserves better. She deserves better than a stupid giant who thinks he can get a girl pregnant without having sex! You're not only ruining her life but also Beth's because you stupidity is making their lives so much harder. You don't deserve Quinn and she deserves way better than you!" Sam hissed.

That's all it took to set Finn off. Finn lunged at Sam and got a couple good blows in before Matt, Mike, and Puck pulled him off and held him back. But the look in Finn's eyes said that he wasn't done yet. No matter how many times Puck and the guys warned Sam he continued to attack Finn.

"You know as well as I do that I'm much better for her than you are." Finn struggled out of the hold he was in and tackled Sam to the floor again.

I finally made a move. I handed Beth over to Santana and ran over to where the guys once again fought Finn off of Sam. I stood right in front of Finn, and grabbed his face so that he looked at me. "Finn you have to stop." I said softly. Looking over at Beth, I saw her beginning to cry but thankfully she quickly relaxed as Santana started to rock her. "See, Beth doesn't like seeing you like this. And neither do I." I give him a quick peck on the lips before walking him over to the seats.

Santana came over and handed Beth over to Finn, who instantly relaxed when he saw his daughter in his arms. Finn seemed to have forgotten what had just happened and continued to stare intently into Beth's eyes. Everyone else took a seat when they noticed that the gentle giant had returned. Mr. Shue came in shortly.

"Ok, guys. I have some ideas for Sectionals. I think we're gonna be giving solos to the winners of our little duets competition." Mr. Shue smiled oblivious to what had just happened in the choir room only moments ago.

Finn was instantly brought back to reality. "Wait. What? Mr. Shue I don't feel comfortable with Sam and Quinn singing a duet together."

"I'm sorry Finn. But you had your fair share of solos with Quinn. Time to let someone else come out and shine. This is Sam's first competition with us so why don't we give him a shot?" Mr. Shue said.

"That's not what I'm uncomfortable Mr. Shue. It's just that-"

"No, Finn. I have made up my mind about this. Sam and Quinn will be singing together at Sectionals whether you feel comfortable with it or not." Mr. Shue failed to notice the shocked look on Quinn's face, the angry one on Finn's, and the smirk forming on Sam's. "For the other song, I was thinking about letting it highlight our other members. Santana I have chosen a song for you to sing. Mike, Matt, Brittany, I want you guys to come up with some of the best choreography that you can. Now that's my final decision for this upcoming Sectionals. Let's get to work."

* * *

><p>I was freaking out. Today was Sectionals and we were all nervous. It wasn't very easy for us to rehearse our numbers when we already had some drama that was getting in the way of it. It took everything in me not to slap Sam across the face every time his hand <em>just happened <em>to land on my butt every time we were dancing.

We were all on the bus. I was sitting next to Finn and was lying my head on his shoulder. He was trying to calm me down because before we left Mr. Shue had us run through the routine once more. And while we were dancing Sam didn't just touch my ass but he squeezed it too. I was just so pissed at him. Finn seemed more calm than I was at this point.

All of New Directions were upset that Kurt wasn't performing with us and instead performing with the Warblers. I wasn't sure if Kurt had told anyone else but he was hinting that he just may be coming back to McKinley sooner than expected. I was also a bit sad that Beth couldn't make it today. She got a small cold and Mrs. Jones volunteered to stay behind and take care of her.

We sat back and watch an elderly aged group perform _The Living Years _by Mike and the Mechanics. Then he were happy to see Kurt up on stage. He and the Warblers sang _Hey, Soul Sister_ by Train. They were amazing. He went into the green room once they were off stage and got ready.

To be honest, I was nervous because the last time I sang in front a huge crowd, Beth was in the crowd. Now that she wasn't, it reminded me of when we were at Regionals, the performance that caused me to go into labor. Well that and the confrontation between my mom. So I was not feeling too confident.

"Hey are you ok?" I looked over my shoulder to find my boyfriend.

"Hi, Finn. I'm fine." I say. I guess I wasn't very convincing.

"Seriously, Q. What's wrong?"

I knew I couldn't lie to him this time. "Last time we performed in front of a big crowd Beth was sitting in the audience. Now she's not and I'm just nervous."

"Hey, it's ok. I'm nervous too. We all are. Just relax, you're gonna do great up there."

"I wish it was you I was singing and dancing with." He answered with a small smile. "Let's go. It's about to start."

While Finn and I were talking, Mr. Shue had just finished his pre-show pep talk. We got into positions. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine Sam as Finn. I was surprised on how well I was able to do it. When I stepped out, it wasn't Sam I saw, it was Finn. So from there all my smiles were as genuine as could be.

_**Sam:**__ Now I've had the time of my life_

_No, I never felt like this before_

_Yes, I swear, it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

_**Quinn:**__ 'Cause I've had the time of my life_

_And I owe it all to you_

_**Sam:**__ I've been waiting for so long_

_Now I've finally found someone to stand by me_

_**Quinn:**__ With all the writing on the wall_

_As we felt this magical fantasy_

_**Both:**__ Now with passion in our eyes_

_There's no way we could disguise it secretly_

_So we take each others' hand_

_'Cause we seem to understand the urgency_

_**Quinn:**__ Oh..._

_**Sam:**__ Just remember_

_**Quinn:**__ You're the one thing_

_**Sam:**__ I can't get enough of_

_**Quinn:**__ So I'll tell you something_

_**Both:**__ This could be love because_

_**All:**__ I've had the time of my life_

_No, I never felt this way before_

_Yes, I swear, it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

_**Sam:**__ Hey baby_

_**Quinn:**__ Hey baby_

_With my body and soul_

_I want you more than you'll ever know_

_**Sam:**__ So we'll just let it go_

_Don't be afraid to lose control_

_**Quinn:**__ Yes I know what's on your mind_

_When you say, "Stay with me tonight"_

_**Sam:**__ Stay with me_

_Just remember_

_You're the one thing_

_**Quinn:**__ I can't get enough of_

_**Sam:**__ So I'll tell you something_

_**Both:**__ This could be love because_

_Mercedes:_

_Because, heeey!_

_**All:**__ I've had the time of my life_

_No, I never felt this way before_

_Yes, I swear, it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you._

_'Cause I've had the time of my life_

_And I've searched through every open door_

_'Til I found the truth_

_Mercedes:_

_It's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

_**Sam:**__ Now I've..._

_**Quinn:**__ I've..._

_**Sam:**__ ...had the time of my life_

_No, I never felt this way before_

_**Quinn:**__ Never felt this way_

_**Sam:**__ Yes, I swear, it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

_**All:**__ I've had the time of my life_

_**Mercedes:**__ (Of my life)_

_**All:**__ No, I never felt this way before_

_**Santana:**__ (never felt this way)_

_**All:**__ Yes, I swear_

_Mercedes:_

_Yes, I swear_

_It's the truth_

_Mercedes:_

_It's the truth_

_**All:**__ And I owe it all to you_

_'Cause I've had the time of my life_

_**Sam:**__ Had the time of my life_

_**All:**__ And I've searched through every open door_

_'Til I found_

_**Santana:**__ 'Til I found_

_**All:**__ The truth_

_**Mercedes:**__ The truth_

_**All: **__And I owe it all to you_

_Whoa, oh, ohh!_

_**Sam:**__ I've..._

_**Quinn:**__ I've..._

_**Sam:**__ ...had..._

_**Both:**__ The time of my life_

We walked back and joined the others. Matt, Mike, and Brittany took center stage with their unbelievable choreography, while Santana was right next to them singing a song _that showed off the true talent of her voice. _

_**Santana:**__ Well, sometimes I go out by myself_

_And I look across the water._

_And I think of all the things, what you're doing_

_And in my head I paint a picture._

_'Cause since I've come on home_

_Well, my body's been a mess_

_And I've missed your ginger hair_

_And the way you like to dress_

_**Santana With New Directions:**__ Won't you come on over?_

_Stop makin' a fool out of me_

_Why don't you come on over Valerie?_

_**Santana (New Directions):**__ Valerie-e-e (Why don't you come on over Valerie?) Va-a-alerie yeah (Valerie Valerie)_

_Valerie-e-e (Why don't you come on over Valerie?)_

_Did you have to go to jail_

_Put your house on up for sale_

_Did you get a good lawyer-e-er? (lawyer-e-er)_

_I hope you didn't catch a tan_

_I hope you find the right man who'll fix it for you (who'll fix it for you)_

_Now are you shopping anywhere_

_Changed the color of your hair_

_And are you busy? (are you busy?)_

_And did you have to pay that fine_

_That you were dodging all the time_

_Are you still dizzy-y-y? (Are you still dizzy, dizzy, dizzy?)_

_**Santana:**__ Since I've come on home_

_Well my body's been a mess_

_And I've missed your ginger hair_

_And the way you like to dress_

_**Santana With New Directions:**__ Won't you come on over_

_Stop makin' a fool out of me_

_Why don't you come on over Valerie?_

_**Santana (New Directions):**__ Valerie-e-e (Why don't you come on over Valerie?)_

_Va-a-alerie (Valerie Valerie)_

_Valerie-e-e (Why don't you come on over Valerie?)_

_**Santana:**__ Well, sometimes I go out by myself_

_And I look across the water_

_And I think of all the things, what you're doing_

_And in my head I paint a picture..._

_'Cause since I've come on home_

_Well, my body's been a mess_

_And I've missed your ginger hair_

_And the way you like to dress_

_**Santana With New Directions:**__ Won't you come on over_

_Stop makin' a fool out of me_

_Why don't you come on over Valerie?_

_**Santana (New Directions):**__ Valerie-e-e (Why don't you come on over Valerie?)_

_Va-a-alerie yeah_

_Valerie-e-e (Why don't you come on over Valerie?) Valerie (Valerie Valerie)_

_Valerie (Why don't you come on over Valerie?)_

_Valerie Valerie (Why don't you come on over Valerie?)_

_Valerie_

_**Santana With New Directions:**__ Why don't you come on over Valerie? _

We were greeted with a huge applause. We ran off the stage to meet our club director. "That was amazing." Mr. Shue went on about how well we did, but I zoned out and ran over to where I saw Kurt.

"You guys were great!" I exclaim catching him in a big hug. I heard Blaine laughing from just next to us. So I let go of Kurt and give Blaine a big hug.

"Thanks. So were you. If you don't mind me asking, what was that solo between you and Sam about?" Blaine asked a bit confused.

"Don't ask me it was all Shue's idea." We all let out a hearty laugh.

"Come on let's go hear the results." Kurt pulls both me and Blaine with me back onto the stage.

"Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen. The judges have come to a decision. Your third place winners, the Hipsters!" An elderly man went up to grab their trophy. "And this year's first place winners...New Directions!" We all jumped up and down while Mr. Shue went up to accept the trophy.

We were all happy. Going around hugging, jumping. I ran over to Finn and jumped into his arms and kissed him hard. "We did it!"

"I told you we could. You were enchanting Quinn." Finn said. I kissed him again before I went over to Mercedes and Santana to celebrate. We all gathered into a huge three-person hug. When we pulled apart, I felt a tap on my shoulder and when I turned around I was met with a pair of lips on mine.

When I realized whose lips they were, I pulled away. I brought my hand back and let it slap his face with all the frustration I've been holding in because of him ever since we began our rehearsal for Sectionals. It must have stung his left cheek really bad because I noticed that my hand was throbbing from the impact. I was pissed.

"Stop kissing me, Sam!"

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Was it good or bad? Let me know. My family and I are going camping for a couple days, meaning no computer. But I'll try to update as soon as I get back. <strong>**Please keep the reviews coming. They really are helping me write this. This chapter is proof of that. Thanks again!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm back. The camping trip was great and it gave me some time to come up with a few ideas for this story. I've been up almost all night trying to get this chapter out to you guys as soon as I could. So sorry for any typos. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>We Came Back Stronger<p>

"Stop kissing me, Sam!" I shouted as I stormed off stage. I made my way to the bathroom and rushed into a stall, locking it behind me. I couldn't help but hear footsteps leaving meaning that everyone who was in there quickly made their way out of the door. I was grateful, the less people to hear me cry, the better.

I just didn't know what was his problem. Sam's problem. I told me straight up that I love Finn and I didn't want any other guy, yet the blonde still had the nerves to kiss me. Not once, but _twice_. After Finn tackled him, I thought that Sam would have backed the hell off. I didn't think that he was stupid enough to kiss me again, especially if Finn was anywhere around. That's when it clicked. Sam kissed me in front of all the people in audience, including all of the competitors. Which included, Finn.

The thing I hated the most about when Sam had kissed me was the way it got to me. I could slap him and Finn could hit him but it didn't help as much as I would want it to. Whether or not it was my fault. Whether or not Finn forgives me for it. The two kisses made me feel so guilty. Even though I didn't want it or kissed back, I felt guilty. It was like I'm hurting Finn unintentionally, but he keeps forgiving me. I'm so glad that Finn forgives me for it but it doesn't make me feel any less guilty.

All of my thoughts and crying were interrupted when I heard the bathroom door swing open and footsteps. The footsteps grew louder and came to a complete stop in front of the stall that I was currently locked in.

"Quinn, it's us. Open the door." I recognize the voice immediately as Santana's. I slowly opened the door to be faced with all of the New Direction Girls. I walked into Santana's opened and waiting arms and hold onto her tightly. I let a few sobs escape into the Latina's shoulder. "Why is it, that every time Trouty Mouth plants one on you, you end up crying? One day I'm going to go over and kill him!"

"Did Finn see it?" I whisper, barely able to keep my voice in control.

"Oh yeah. Your man saw it alright. You should have seen it, Finn practically jumped Sam as soon as Shue ushered us off the stage. It took Mike, Puck, Matt, and two other security guards just to hold Finn back! He was so pissed." Santana informed her.

"Yeah. And when everything was settled, we all came in here to check up on you. There has to be more to it than Sam just kissing you to make you cry. What's going on, Quinn?" Mercedes asked.

"After Sam kissed me, I felt so guilty!"

"Well, you shouldn't. You broke both of the kisses before they even went anywhere." Tina reminded me.

"I know. But I still felt guilty. I feel like I'm unintentionally hurting Finn. I mean, you guys didn't see his face the first time I told him that Sam kissed me after we went to Breadstix. His face went from concerned to hurt to angry. I can't help but feel like that's my fault."

"Quinn you can't beat yourself up for something you're not at fault of. It's not going to do you any good. You need to be strong not just for yourself, but for Finn and Beth, too." Rachel said. She and I aren't the great friends but we were getting there. Just like I had with everyone else in glee club.

"Wait. So what happened to Finn after everything settled down?" I asked concerned.

"Shue lectured the two of them about how they shouldn't be fighting. Especially after we won Sectionals and were heading to Regionals. . He tried to convince them that it was a time to be celebrating our win instead of fighting."

"Then, I think that the guys took him to wait on the bus and tried to calm him down. I don't know about you guys but Finn looked as pissed as he left as when he and Evans took some serious blows to the body." Santana added.

"Is he ok?"

"He should be. But we should go check on him just in case. Like I said, Sam wasn't the only one who took some seriously hard blows."

Soon all of us were walking out of the building and onto the bus. We noticed that Sam and Shue weren't on the bus yet. Then I soon noticed that Finn was sitting in the back with the guys. I took note of how his head and face looked. Finn's eyes were closed and he was holding an ice pack on his head. He looked to have a couple small cuts on his face, but there was a very noticeable gash right above his eye.

I ran over to him and immediately engulfed him in a hug. It took him a couple seconds to register who I was, but when he did he wrapped his arms tightly around me. "Are you ok?" I looked at him concerned. He nodded. "Tina could you go to the front of the bus and hand me the first aid kit, please?" Seconds later, Tina was back with a first aid kit in hand. She handed it to me with a smile before walking over to join Mike.

By this time, everyone had taken a seat and were talking to their significant others. I carefully climbed onto Finn's lap and opened up the kit. I pulled out an alcohol wipe and slowly, but carefully start to clean the cut above Finn's eyes. When I noticed him wince once I started, I slowed down a little more and was more careful. Then I applied a little of Neosporin to the cut and put everything away.

"There you go. All finished."

"Thanks, Quinn. And I'm sorry if you're upset or disappointed in me for getting into a fight with Sam. My blood just boiled when I saw him pull you into a kiss right in front of all of those people. Once off stage, I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I just exploded. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I'm not upset of disappointed in you for fighting with Sam. I'm just really glad that you're ok, Finn. There's nothing scarier in the world to me than you or Beth or anyone else that I truly care about getting hurt. Just be careful next time ok?"

"Ok, I will." I smile, then kiss his forehead and lips. When I pulled away I rested my head on Finn's shoulder with my arms loosely wrapped around him. He had one arm that was also loosely wrapped around my tiny frame. These were the moments that I loved the most with Finn. Nothing ever needed to be said, just that we were there enjoying each others company.

It wasn't long before Sam and Mr. Shue finally showed up and got on the bus. Sam came in also with an ice pack, but his was resting on his shoulder. The cuts on his face also seemed to be worse than the ones on Finn's face. We made eye contact for a quick second, but he broke the stare down just as soon as it started. I took that as a good sign.

"Ok guys. Even though we had some trouble going on after our great performance. I want to say that I'm very proud of you. You guys did a fantastic job and also landed us a spot at Regionals. The duet went amazingly. Santana your solo was terrific. I'll have to keep in mind to try and award the solos evenly so that we see all of your talents. Brittany, Matt, Mike the choreography was hypnotizing. Like literally. When I saw you guys jumping over each other, flipping over each other and stuff like that, I couldn't take my eyes off of you guys for long moments. So great job. Everyone else you did a great job as well!" Shue acknowledged.

"Regionals here we come!"

* * *

><p>The days and weeks that followed our win at Sectionals were going ok. Everything seemed to be going normally. We were still getting slushied and whatnot. But they weren't going to ruin our mood. Christmas was coming to McKinley and our spirits just haven't gone down one bit.<p>

We had gotten a medium sized tree for the choir room and were starting to decorate it along with the rest of the room. Our mission was to get into the Christmas feeling. It wasn't hard we sang a song now and then. Told each other of our past memorable Christmases. It was really fun.

Later Mr. Shue came in and told us that we were going to help raise money for underprivileged kids. We were going to try to go classroom to classroom but that didn't work out too well. So we were deciding to maybe sing for the teachers who seemed to have a little more respect for us than the other students did.

We went into the staff lounge and were decorating the room before we put on our little caroling show. All the faculty was supposedly going to show up so we wanted the place to look good. We really only had to add to their decorations.

"I think what we're doing for these kids is actually pretty cool." Puck admitted. "I mean I now how it is to have a pretty shitty Christmas."

"It's so sad that some kids don't get presents on Christmas. Not even from Santa because they can't get a tree." Brittany added. Nobody made fun of the fact that Brittany still believed in Santa Claus. Why ruin her fun especially when we all used to be like that.

"Yes, Britt. It really is sad. That's why we are going to help some of those kids get presents."

"So I'm having another party at my house on Christmas Eve since my house is so huge." Finn mentioned. "All of you and your families are invited to come and even spend the night too. So that when we wake up on Christmas morning we're all together. And yes Rachel, I know that you and Puck don't really celebrate Christmas and instead celebrate Hanukkah. But you're still welcome to join us all." Finn said as if he was reading the diva's mind.

"Sounds good, bro. You know my mom was actually wondering if she would be able to hang out with your mom on the holidays." Puck told him while grinning from ear to ear. I could tell that he really liked that Finn's house was big and we were all gonna have another party. So it was decided that we were all going to ask our parents about going no matter what holiday we celebrated, whether Christmas, Hanukkah, or even Kwanzaa.

"Well if everyone is probably going to go since our parents rarely say no to us hanging out together. Why don't we do a Secret Santa?" Mercedes suggested. We all seemed to nod in agreement. So I walked over to the counter and wrote down all of our names and put it into one of the top hats placed nearby.

"Ok everyone come up and pick a name. And keep it to yourself. _NO_ cheating."

After we all chose our names out of the hat, some happy some not so much, we got back to decorating the room. I sat at one of the tables with Santana, Tina, and Mercedes. We were quickly wrapping up some empty boxes to fill the space under the tree.

"Have you guys realized that this is the little kids' first Christmas?" Tina asked. She was referring to her baby brother Ricky, Santana's baby brother Carlos, Mike's baby sister Claire, and of course my daughter Beth.

"I know. It's freaking crazy. I hope this year's a good one. I wouldn't want any of them to have a bad first Christmas."

"I wouldn't want that for them either." Mike added to Santana's comment.

Just as I was about to say something, someone pulled me out of my chair and into a tight hug.

"Finn! What's going on? I was helping wrap up the presents."

"Sorry. It's just that the guys and I finished with the room and I was happy to be done with it. I just wanted a little hug from my girlfriend." I rolled my eyes just a little bit.

"Ok." I go over and wrap my arms around his body. I pull my head away and look at him. "Do you want a little kiss, too?" He nodded furiously which caused me to let out a giggle. I placed a peck on his lips before pulling away to help the girls finish up.

It wasn't long before we finished decorating. We quickly put on our sweaters and scarves that we were supposed to wear. Everything was set and the staff began to file in. We had a little donation box up front. Once everyone took a seat, Finn took a step forward.

"Hi, everyone. We're all here because we want to help those who are less fortunate than us. In the past, I'm pretty sure that we all have had at least one bad Christmas, but these kids have them year after year. We want to help change that. Please help the kids by donating some money so that they could afford a tree and a few presents that they could all share. Because most would say that the true meaning of Christmas is love and being with the people you love. Let's spread the love by showing the kids that there are people who care." Finn finished and stepped back as the music began playing.

_**New Directions:**__ Oooooo_

_Wooaahhh_

_Fahoo fores dahoo dores_

_Welcome Christmas come this way_

_Fahoo fores dahoo dores_

_Welcome Christmas, Christmas Day_

_Welcome, welcome fahoo ramus_

_Welcome, welcome dahoo damus_

_Christmas Day is in our grasp_

_So long as we have hands to clasp_

_Fahoo fores dahoo dores_

_Welcome Christmas bring your cheer_

_Fahoo fores dahoo dores_

_Welcome all_

_Whos far and near_

_Welcome Christmas, fahoo ramus_

_Welcome Christmas, dahoo damus_

_Christmas time will always be_

_Just so long as we have we glee_

_Fahoo fores dahoo dores_

_Welcome Christmas bring your light_

"Thank you." Mr. Shue stepped in front of us. "We want to you all to enjoy your time with your family on winter break."

"Merry Christmas!"

* * *

><p><strong>How was this chapter? Did you like? I really hope you did. I also hope that none of you are offended that this chapter and the next one are about Christmas instead of Hanukkah or Kwanzaa or any other holiday. I hope you understand that I don't mean to offend anyone by it, if you are offended. So please don't be offended. Next chapter is going to have the whole Christmas bonding and I have a pretty surprise for you guys. If you really want to find out what it is, you're going to have to review! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry guys! I really tried to update this story sooner. It's the first official week of school. There is a lot more homework involved than I anticipated for the first week of school. Once I get a little more used to the workload, I'll try updating more frequently. Hope you enjoy this chapter! And all the cute little moments that go with it!**

* * *

><p>We Came Back Stronger<p>

Mercedes' family, me, and Beth were already at Finn and Kurt's house sometime in the afternoon. We set our overnight bags in Finn's room for the time being. We had come early to help them slightly decorate the house for Christmas. Burt had brought in Christmas tree that was still stripped of decorations but was sheltering many sets of presents. So it was made our job to help the boys and Carol decorate it.

The five of us Mercedes, Beth, Carol, Kurt, and I were waiting in the living room when Finn came in with a huge box full of Christmas lights ornaments.

"Here we go. Lights and ornaments for our tree." Finn opened up the box and revealed many beautifully designed ornaments. Beth continued to sit on the couch while the four of us joined Finn around the box of decorations. Finn reached in and grabbed the lights. "Hey, Kurt help me wrap these around the tree."

"Sure brother of mine. Let's get to it." Kurt replied cheerily.

About an hour later, we had all the decorations on the tree except for the oh so important star. We had all agreed that we would all let Beth be the one to put the star on creating a memory for us all on her first Christmas ever.

Finn held Beth up to the top of the tree with the star in hand. I pulled my camera out of my purse and stood a good distance away, making sure to get Finn, Beth, the star and the entire tree. "Ok. One, two, three. Smile!" I counted off and snapped the picture. "It looks great!" I told them when I looked back at the picture.

"Ok. Now give me your camera and get you booty over there so I can talk all of your pictures, Quinn." Mercedes says holding her hand out. I happily hand the camera over to her and join Finn and Beth by the tree. Finn put Beth down in front of us and wrapped an arm around me. I used my free arm to wrap around Finn and held onto Beth's hand when I saw her holding her hand in the air in my direction. "That looks perfect. Alright guys. One, two, three. Say cheese." I heard a click the camera go off followed by a flash.

I smiled and took the camera back from Mercedes before putting it back into my purse. Moments later there was a knock at the door. Kurt went to open the door to find the Chang's, the Cohen-Chang's, and the Rutherford's. From there one by one the families began to arrive. The order of their arrivals goes as follows the Lopez's, Abram's, Pierce's, and the Anderson's. Puck and Rachel's families came a little later, saying that they were cleaning up all the stuff from the ending of Hanukkah the day before.

It looked like everyone came. "Alright. Looks like everyone's h-" Finn stopped when everyone heard the doorbell ring. Kurt went over to the door and opened it to find Sam standing out on the porch alone with a sleeping bad in hand. "What are you doing here?" Finn snapped at him.

Everyone looked at Sam with disbelief. None of us thought that he would really be stupid enough to come to Finn's house for a party after everything that has happened. "You invited me remember. And Santa's gonna put you on the naughty list if you don't let me stay the night with everyone else."

"He's right Finn. Let him stay. You don't want Santa to put you on the naughty list and give you coal in your stocking." Brittany reminded him.

"Whatever. You can stay. But you better stay the hell away from my girlfriend." Finn warned him very sternly.

Sam didn't do anything in response to Finn's warning. He just simply walked past Finn and set his stuff down. Then he walked over to the rest of the group. Everybody stayed silent for awhile. But we all soon just went back to what we were doing before, almost completely ignoring Sam. We played around inside for a bit, but soon put on layers of clothing to go outside and play in the snow.

I was laying down in the snow with Beth in between me and Santana. We were teaching her how to make a snow angel. Beth's turned out so cute since they were so small and cute. Then Finn stole her away from us to help her make a snowman. While the two of them were rolling up the snow for the body, I went inside to get a top hat, a carrot, a scarf, and a couple of black buttons.

By the time I got outside they had finished with the first two snowballs and were almost finished with the head. I walk over with everything still in my arms. Finn helped Beth put the hat on his head, the carrot for his nose, the scarf around his neck, and the buttons for eyes and a couple down his body. The two of them then went to find two branches and a couple of pebbles. They stuck the sticks into the side and lined the pebbles into a smile on his face. The end result was about a foot taller than Beth herself.

Beth walked up to her finished snowman and gave it a hug. Of course it was so adorable that I just had to take a picture of it. Another memory for her first Christmas. Then I snapped a couple of her playing with Claire, Ricky, and Carlos, who had also made snowmen but with their older siblings.

"Those look great guys." I said, pointing to the four mini snowmen. Finn and Beth were standing by theirs, Mike and Claire next to theirs, Tina and Ricky by theirs, and lastly Santana and Carlos not to for from their snowman.

And what fun is the snow without a snowball fight. It was obvious that the boys had started it, namely Puck, who had meant to throw it at Matt's brother, Max but missed and hit Brittany's sister, Nicole. She pretended not to take it very well so later, but we girls knew better. When Puck was trying to launch another snowball but aiming at Matt, Nicole came from behind him without him noticing. She grabbed a huge handful of snow and shoved it down his pants. This had Puck jumping up and down with a loud girlish shriek as he tried to rid the ice from his pants.

"EEEEEEEIIIIIKKKKK! COLD! Cold!" Puck screamed.

Most of us had fallen to the floor, literally rolling on the floor laughing at Puck's scream. He wasn't too amused with being laughed at so he threw a snowball and it had hit Tina whether it was by accident or purpose we wouldn't have been able to tell. Our laughing fit was too hard to control. But Mike being the sweet boyfriend he is, threw a snowball at Puck hitting him square in the face.

That's how it all began. We had split into groups without even thinking. It was me, Finn, Mike, Tina, Brittany, Nicole, Blaine, and Kurt against Puck, Mercedes, Rachel, Santana, Matt, Max, Sarah, and Sam. Artie sat on the porch catching the whole thing on video and once in awhile putting his camera down and launching a few snowballs at Puck's team.

In the end, there was only one winner and they were of course our team. We were unbeatable. Even if we all went into a snowball war once. And I mean all of us together, the cheerios, jocks, and the gleeks.

"You guys come on inside! There's some hot chocolate ready for everyone!" Carol called from inside, causing everyone to rush inside. Once inside, we shed some of the layers of clothing. Then we noticed that the fireplace was lit, warming up the huge living room.

We all took seats in the warm room while Finn and Kurt headed upstairs to get us some blankets. Once they came back down, all the couples snuggled up to each other so they could share a blanket. Those with little siblings, or in Finn and mine's case a baby, grabbed their siblings to sit with. Before Finn sat down he went up to the DVD player and popped in a movie that was a mystery to all of us. He sat back down and we all watched eagerly to see what movie was playing.

All of our faces lit up when we realized that it was a classic. We were watching _Frosty the Snowman_. All of the kids watched intently watching the magical snowman walking around and singing. They really enjoyed it. Everyone was comfortable. We were snuggled up together, had some hot chocolate in hand, and watching a classic together. We all relaxed and enjoyed this moment together.

Around the same time the movie ended, the parents had decided to go home. "Thanks so much Carol!" Debra said. "This was great."

"It was no problem at all. We all enjoyed everyone being here celebrating a great time together."

"Ok guys. Come give Momma a hug." Puck and Sarah walked up to their mom and hugged her goodbye. "Be good for Auntie Carol. Have a good night. Don't open all the presents until we come back in the morning." Debra waved to everyone before following the other adults out the door.

After all the cars left, Carol came back in. "Ok, kids. It's getting pretty late. Why don't you all go to sleep so you all have energy tomorrow morning."

The guys let out a little groan hoping to stay up a little later but knew that Finn's mom was right. This time we were all going to use sleeping bags so that there was more room for people. Claire and Beth shared one couch while Ricky and Carlos shared another. Max, Sarah, and Nicole were sleeping in the corner near the couches because they wanted to.

All the little kids fell asleep quickly. Us teenagers, not so much. We stayed up for quite awhile just talking about everything. We walked around a bit and played too. Finally it was getting late and we were getting tired so we decided that we should go to sleep. I laid on my side the bed tired. I was waiting for Finn to come back from the bathroom. It wasn't long before I felt someone come around and spoon me. I smiled and put my arm on the arm wrapped around me. It took me less than two seconds to notice that this was not Finn's arm.

I turn around to confirm my suspicion. There laying next to me was Sam Evans. "Get out of here!" I said swatting his chest. Sam just stood where he was and laughed. Next thing he noticed was a giant shadow being cast over him.

"You're in my spot, Evans." Finn said in a very unhappy and angry tone. I saw Sam's face pale when he heard the voice. He quickly got up and all but ran out of the spot without even looking at Finn. We all slept next to our significant other. Finn had made sure that Sam would be sleeping on the other side of the room.

"Merry Christmas, everyone." I announced after looking at the clock that said that it was 10 minutes after 12.

"Merry Christmas." Many said back. We all fell into a deep sleep exhausted from our day in all.

The next morning, we all woke up one by one. First the kids, who in turned woke up the babies, who woke the rest of us up.

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas! Time to open the presents!" Nicole shouted.

"Ok. But we have to wait all the adults want to be here." Finn explained.

So in the meantime while we were waiting for the other adults to arrive, we went to the kitchen for breakfast. As soon as we finished we heard the door open revealing the missing parents. The kids ran to the Christmas tree and looked for the presents that were theirs.

"Can I open it now?" Max asked his mom.

"Why don't we let the little ones open their presents first?" Mrs. Rutherford said.

The babies were now sitting with a couple presents in front of them. Most of the presents were all baby clothes. And some regular clothes that they should be able to fit in quite soon. Claire got a couple of dolls and Ricky and Carlos got a couple of action figures. They seemed very happy.

"Ok, Beth. This is for you. It's from Mommy and Daddy." I set a present in front of her and helped her open it up. Out of the box we pulled out absolutely adorable panda bear. It was the stuffed animal that Beth always stared at when we passed it in the mall. She grabbed the doll and hugged it very close. "That's not all." I pick up the necklace that was wrapped around the panda's neck.

"What is that you guys?" Tina asked.

"It's a locket." Finn answered. "On the front is _Beth_. The picture inside is one of the pictures taken on the day she was born with the three of us in it. On the back..." Finn turned it around. "We also had it engraved, it says _We Love You, Love Mommy and Daddy_."

"Awwwww. That's so cute!" All the girls cooed at the thoughtfulness of both gifts which were great for our little toddler. Finn carefully put the necklace on Beth so it rested just perfectly on her neck.

All the kids got exactly what they wanted, which were of course toys.

"Secret Santa Time!" Mercedes announced. Sadly Kurt and Blaine weren't part of the exchange. "I'll start. My Secret Santa is Mike Chang." She handed an envelope over to Mike who pulled out the contents.

"This is so cool!" Mike exclaimed. Out from the envelope, Mike pulled out two tickets. They were two front row seats to the next episode of America's Best Dance Crew. "Thanks Mercedes, these are amazing."

"It's no big deal. I won them in this contest and thought it would be great for you. Since it's also the season finale they you get to go to, you actually get to meet the winning team."

"These are just great. Thank you Mercedes." Mike thanked her again. "Ok I guess I'll go next. My Secret Santa was Artie."

He handed Artie a box which he opened to find a new set of the headphones he wanted for his DJ tables. "Thanks Mike."

Artie's Secret Santa was Santana who he gave a $50 gift card to the mall. Santana got Puck who she had given him an updated and more realistic fake I.D. Puck had gotten Sam and had given him a couple chapsticks and one can of tennis balls. This got everyone laughing especially when Puck said 'Now we can see how many balls you can fit in your mouth.' Sam had gotten Mercedes who he gave the newest Beyonce album to. Rachel was given a collection of Broadway soundtracks from Tina. Rachel had given Matt a special playlist that she was able to come up with, of course Mike had to help. Matt had gotten hooked up with Ke$ha concert tickets which he gave to Brittany. Brittany had gotten Finn a duck hat. I gave Tina a gift card for the Lima Bean since she loved drinking coffee. And lastly Finn had given me a ring.

"It's a promise ring." Finn explained. "I love you, Quinn. And I know that we're still in high school but I'm already know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want us to get marry when we're older." He said sincerely.

At his words, I pull him into a deep, passionate kiss.

"Hey there are kids here. Keep it G-rated." Puck called. Mercedes had slapped his arms for ruining their moment.

I pulled away and looked over my shoulder at Puck. Then I stuck my tongue out.

"That's more like it, Q." We all laughed.

"Ok guys that's great. I'm happy for the two of you, but Kurt and I have something to say." Blaine said. He looked over at Kurt who was pretty much bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Well what is it?" Finn asked.

"We're transferring to McKinley!"

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like my little surprise? I hope you did. Kurt and Blaine are heading to McKinley. So I'm gonna try to get my next chapter up during the weekend so you have a chapter that will hopefully hold you over while I try to update during the second week of school. Anyways please keep the reviews coming! The were the reason I tried my hardest to get this chapter out before it became too long of a wait. Thanks again and please review!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I hoped you like the last chapter! Main focus of this chapter is going to be Kurt since it's pretty big news to everyone that he is transferring back to McKinley with Blaine. This chapter is a bit shorter than the others so I apologize. I still hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>We Came Back Stronger<p>

"Wait! Did my boy just say what I think he said?" Mercedes asked not wanting to get to excited in case it wasn't true. I think at this point we all were too.

"Yes. Mercedes. Kurt and I will be starting school at McKinley after this Winter Break. Meaning we'll be going back to school with you guys." Blaine explained. "Which means that we'll be able to go and see the McKinley High Football team play for the Conference Championship."

"Kurt, Blaine, that's great!" Finn said. He went over to hug his step-brother and his step-brother's boyfriend.

"Yeah. The more voices in glee club the better. We're so going to win Nationals now." Rachel spoke up. Of course she would be the one to point that out instead of just being happy that those two will be joining us at McKinley. "Meaning, I would like to be the first to welcome you, Blaine Anderson, into New Directions."

"Um. Thanks Rachel." Blaine said.

"Now that you've brought up the competition. I just want to make sure that none of you are thinking that I'm transferring back to McKinley because New Directions are heading to Regionals and Warblers aren't." Kurt began. "It's just that I've missed you guys since the day I left. And when you guys won Sectionals, I was upset that I wasn't there cheering with you guys instead of for you guys. To sum it all up, I've missed you guys and being part of New Directions."

"Kurt, we would have never thought you would just transfer just because the Warblers . We've missed you too. We're all glad you're coming back." I told him.

"Yeah and don't worry about Karofsky. Or anyone else who you think my might bully you for that matter. We got that taken care of. Dave has been helping change the school for the better. Helping to try to stop bullying. He's actually the leader of the Bully Whips and is really good at it. He has some people join and is helping him." Santana explained. I didn't tell her that Karofsky was gay, she found it out for herself.

Santana had confronted Dave and called him out on it, in private of course. From what Santana told me and me alone was that she helped Dave realize that his bullying on Kurt had gone too far. He promised Santana that he would apologize to Kurt the first chance he got to talk to him face to face. So in the meantime he was gonna show Kurt that it was safe to come back to McKinley and that he was going to try to help make the school safer for everyone.

"Really? Dave really is changing then? Well then if it's safe to go back then I'm even happier to return." Kurt says. "Blaine, it's going to be so much better since you're going to be there too."

"Wait so Mom and Burt are just letting you transfer back? Don't get me wrong I'm glad you're coming back. But I mean just like that, esepcially after all the money they paid for the tuition?" Finn asked.

"Yes, Finn. Just like that. It's our Christmas present to him and from Blaine's parents to Blaine. If he's happy then we're happy. We're always going to be happy if the two of you are happy." Carol replied.

"Then that's it. Kurt Hummel is going back to McKinley! With Blaine Anderson!" Kurt shouted.

* * *

><p>After the holidays were over, school had started up again. New Year's was celebrated pretty regularly. Santana's family had hosted the party that day and we just all hung out together. Beth and the others had fallen asleep but we woke them up just before the fireworks had started. She was so amazed by them.<p>

So, sadly after the holidays, the schedule was returned back to normal meaning we wouldn't get to see her all day like we have. But the great thing was that Kurt was back. And Blaine was not too far behind. We were all waiting outside of the school so that we could all make a dramatic entrance with our two gay friends showing off their relationship without any regret or shame.

"Ok guys. Let's turn people's heads."Kurt stated. He grabbed Blaine's hand and led all of us in through the front doors. We followed the boys in who were walking with heads held up and proud. We glared at the kids who whispered behind their backs. As if we were challenging them to say something or say what they were thinking out loud for all to hear. But no man was brave enough to do just that.

We continued to walk down the halls as one big group. We all stopped when we noticed the two boys facing a jock. But this jock didn't insult them, make fun of them, or slushie them. He stood there with soft eyes looking at the two guys.

"I'm sorry Kurt." He started off. "I'm sorry for everything that I've done to you. I shouldn't have done any of it or even let it go too far. I had no right to do what I did. And I hope you know that I've changed. I want to help everyone else because I don't want what happened to you by me to happen to others by others who can be worse than me. With Santana's help I am now the leader of the Bully Whips and me try our best to stop the bullying. We know we can't stop it all but we can try."

"It's ok Dave. Santana told me what you were doing and I really commend you and your group for doing your best. Yes the bullying can't stop no matter how hard someone tries but it you're making a difference."

"Thank you, Kurt. And again I'm really really sorry. I hope that you forgive me?" He more than questioned than anything else.

"Yes, Dave. I forgive you for everything you have done. Let's put the past behind us. Sound good?"

"That sounds great. I can I escort the two of you to your next class?" Karofsky offered. The two boys nodded their heads. "I'll see you guys at practice later." Dave directed to the guys. Kurt, Blaine, and Dave then walked down to their next class, leaving the kids watching them in awe.

"Well that went well." Santana smiled.

"That went very well." I agreed. "Dave's changed. He and Kurt have been able to make amends and may even become friends."

"Yeah. So we'll see you guys later in glee." Puck stated.

"Wait where are you guys going?"

"We're all heading to the weight room. Coach Bieste wants us to get some more lifting done before the Conference game. So we can get it done before practice."

"Ok. We'll see you later." The girls all kissed their boyfriends before we all headed to class. "So I have an idea for a song for glee club."

"What is it?" Mercedes asked. We huddle into a circle and I let them know what I was thinking we do. During lunch we got together with the boys, minus Kurt and Blaine, and rehearsed the song. When glee was about to start, we finally finished and were ready to perform it.

"Here we are, the choir room." Dave said as they led the two other guys in.

"Thanks, Dave." Kurt smiles. They seemed to be on good terms.

"No problem. I'll see you guys later at practice."

"Where do you think you're going Karofsky?" Finn called out. "We want you to listen to the song that we've all put together for the three of you. Dave looked a bit confused but after Kurt motioned him to sit next to him, he decided to stay.

"Ok well. First off, welcome back, Kurt. We've really missed you. After some time of thinking we realized that you didn't just leave because you didn't feel safe." I started to explain. "Even though that played a role in your decision, there was more to it. One reason you left was because you didn't feel like you were accepted. You thought that nobody could accept you for who you were. That's where you're wrong Kurt. We accept and love you for who you are. You shouldn't care too much about what others think. You just need people who love who and that's is and always will be us."

"Blaine. We would like to welcome you to New Directions. We want to thank you for taking care of Kurt when we couldn't. We want to thank you for showing him that he is worth loving and is loved. Thank you for everything that you've done for Kurt." Mercedes told him on the behalf of us all.

"And lastly Dave. We know that you used to be one of the biggest bullies on this campus. But with the change you made for the better shows that everybody can change and they deserve a second chance to prove themselves. You withhold who you really are, but we know that you can show us the real you as time goes on. So move at your own pace, but just know that since you made this school safe for Kurt that we have a new respect for you. You still may need to prove yourself a little more to others but we're here for you. Whenever you need us." Santana stated

The whole speech's meaning to Karofsky was from me and Santana saying that we don't judge him for how he acts or the part of himself that he is hiding from everyone else. She and I are still the only ones besides Kurt and Blaine to know that Karofsky is a closet case. And by the look on his face and the smiles he sent to myself and San told us that he understood.

"So we just want you guys to know that even though you're different we think that all of you are perfect the way you are. No matter what people say or what they do for who you are, you are all perfect to us. Or almost there for that matter. So this song is for all of you."

_Made a wrong turn_

_Once or twice_

_Dug my way out_

_Blood and fire_

_Bad decisions_

_That's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

_Mistreated, misplaced, missunderstood_

_Miss, no way it's all good_

_It didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken_

_Always second guessing_

_Underestimated_

_Look, I'm still around…_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than_

_less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_You are perfect to me_

_You're so mean_

_When you talk_

_About yourself_

_You are wrong_

_Change the voices_

_In your head_

_Make them like you_

_Instead_

_So complicated_

_Look how big you'll make it_

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game_

_It's enough_

_I've done all i can think of_

_Chased down all my demons_

_see you do the same_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than_

_less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_You are perfect to me_

_The whole world stares while i swallow the fear_

_The only thing i should be drinking is an ice cold beer_

_So cool in lying and we tried tried tried_

_But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time_

_Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere_

_They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair_

_Strange ourselves and we do it all the time_

_Why do we do that?_

_Why do I do that?_

_Why do I do that?_

_Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,_

_Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than_

_less than perfect_

_Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_you are perfect to me_

_You're perfect_

_You're perfect to me_

_Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel_

_like you're less than, less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel_

_like you're nothing_

_you are perfect to me_

"Thank you." All three of them said. We all went up and hugged Blaine and Kurt. Santana and I then went over to Karofsky and gave him a hug too.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>How was this? So I wanted to know what you guys would think of having some more Karofsky in this story and maybe even joining the New Directions. Let me know what you think of that possibility. Still don't know what's in store for the second week of school so I don't know for sure when I'll be able to update, but I promise that I will try to get it up as soon as I can. Don't forget to review! Thanks!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. I just want to thank everyone who is still reading this story. I really appreciate everything. I hope that you guys are still liking this story. I'm getting used to being back to school so I'll try to update sooner. Hope you enjoy this chapter! This chapter is pretty much based off the Sue Sylvester Shuffle.**

* * *

><p>We Came Back Stronger<p>

It's been about two weeks since we all came back from break. Things for the football team seems to be going ok. Even though they didn't win their last game, they're still going to Conference. Most of us had to agree that Azimio was at fault here. He had gotten into Finn's head, which caused Finn to fumble the snap. Losing them the game. Sadly for them, the loss made Coach Beiste's practices that much harder and more intense. The guys were completely exhausted. Sometimes they found themselves calling their girlfriends or friends to pick them up because they were just too damn tired to drive themselves.

These practices somehow didn't tire the players enough because their bullying ways were never-ending. The entire team seemed to be getting into more fights in the locker room. The guys in glee were furious with their teammates when Artie Abrams wheeled himself into glee covered from head to toe with red ice.

"That's enough!" Finn said sternly. "They need to know when to stop."

"We're right behind you, bro." The guys were about to head out through the doors, but were unsuccessful when the rest of the football team came walking in.

"Whoa, Hudson. Where you think you and your team of losers going?"

"We were just about to come kick your asses because you guys don't seem to get when you need to stop. Now, why are you here?"

"They're here because I told them to come." Coach Beiste had come from behind with Mr. Shue. "Here's how things are gonna go this week. My team is joining glee club for the week. If you refuse then you're off the team."

"She's bluffing. The Championship game is this week. If she cuts us, she's got no team." Azimio called out.

"With you I have no team!" Coach shouted, slightly scaring Beth who was resting in my arms. "You guys have fought non-stop and still can't seem to get along because of this stupid football vs. glee rivalry. You guys are going to learn what's like to work like a team."

"Like I said, she's bluffing. She wants to win this game just as bad as we do."

"I'm not bluffing. Yes I want to win this game just as you do. But I'd rather forfeit the game, then play a team that can't get along. Besides, we need someone to perform the halftime show."

"What happened to the Cheerios?"

Mr. Shue spoke for the first time since entering. "Sue's Cheerio's have Regionals that day. So they'll have to make a choice." Everyone turned their heads to the two girls in their cheerleading uniforms. "Let me just tell you that you'll be missing on a great number if you quit."

"Don't worry, Mr. Shue. Brittany and I have no intention of quitting glee. Quitting glee is like leaving your family. We're not leaving you guys." Santana explained.

"San's right. You don't leave family." Brittany smiled.

"Wait so you're expecting us to play half the game, change and perform for our own game, then change again and play the last half?"

"Something like that. Now we will be putting together a routine for a mash-up. Our two wonderful songs that will become one are, _Thriller_ and _Head's Will Roll_." Mr. Shue announced, causing the glee club to get excited.

"Do we really have to do this?" One of the jocks in a letterman jacket asked.

"Yep! Now suit up boys. We're going to Zombie Camp!"

* * *

><p>Operation Zombie Camp seemed to be going really well. The jocks seemed to be relaxing more, like they did when Kurt and Mr. Shue taught them the <em>Single Ladies<em> number. Everything went downhill though when the hockey team came and slushied the entire football team, causing the team to quit glee to avoid any further embarrassment.

Coach Beiste had put up sign up sheets for the team but got absolutely no response. Somehow Rachel and Mercedes were able to convince Kurt, Blaine and all us girls to get permission slips signed, allowing us to play in the Championship game. Nobody but us knew about the whole plan so when it was brought up we thought it might be the best time to reveal our surprise.

"Can't we just let them back on the team just for this game?" Sam asked.

"No. I was serious about what I said. We stick this thing through. So I guess all of our work was for nothing. We're going to have to forfeit." Beiste admitted.

"That won't be completely necessary, Coach." Rachel spoke up. "You see Kurt and Blaine can play for the team."

"But we still won't have enough players to actually play the game." Mike pointed out.

"That's why we girls want to join the football team." All of us girls walked up to the front with a piece of paper in hand.

"You guys have to be kidding me."

"And why is that? Why are you being so sexist Puck?"

"It's not that we don't think that you guys can't play, it's just that it's really dangerous. I mean this isn't flag football, it's tackle football. When you get tackled it really hurts. Just ask Finn."

Finn shot Puck a glare. "He's right. We just don't want to see you girls get hurt. I mean I've been tackled many times mostly from the blitz. It hurts like hell. We don't want that or anything close to that, happening to anyone of you." He added.

"Well that's the thing. We don't have to do anything. You just need enough players on the field to play. Not all of us have to actually play. Once the ball is hiked, we're just gonna lay on the floor. So we can't get hurt."

"Uh. I don't know about this you guys." Matt admitted.

"Well what do you think Coach."

"They can't really get hurt." Beiste looked through the slips that the girls had handed them before looking back at them. "Welcome to the football team girls."

* * *

><p>The night of them game made us all nervous. All the girls were in the girls locker room getting ready for the game. From what Coach told us before only three of us actually were going to be on the field. So she chose names out of a hat. It was going to be me, Tina, and Santana playing the first half. It was a bit scary when we thought about it.<p>

The guys were already on the field so all of us girls were strutting down the field to where they were.

"Hello boys." We greeted. Their jaws dropped.

"I'll admit that seeing my girlfriend dressed for football is turning me on." Puck stated. Nobody really that suprised with his comment.

Finn walked up to me. "I have to agree with Puckerman on this one. You look sexy like this." He chuckled a bit and before leaning over to kiss me hard. "Be careful out there ok?"

"I should be saying the same to you." With that we headed over to Coach and then onto the field to begin the game.

"Blue 42! Blue 42! Set! Hike!" The ball was hiked to Finn and us girls hit the floor. Finn passed but the ball was intercepted by the other team who made a touchdown. We lined up again for the next play.

"Watch for the blitz!" Coach warned. But nobody heard or paid attention.

As soon as the ball was hiked, the other team tackled Finn. So how the ball had ended up only a few feet in front of me.

"Get the ball! Get the ball!" Coach Beiste yelled.

I got up and grabbed the ball and ran. Thanks Coach Sue for running us hard for practice. I didn't notice anything just that I had to get to the other side. When I was about twenty feet from the touchline, I felt a body dragging me down to the floor. I fell forward and heard the whistle being blown. I couldn't move for a minute, shocked and in a bit of pain, but not too bad. I felt kneel down next to me.

"Quinn! Q!" The voice called. After that I was turned over and saw a light.

I opened my eyes slightly and pulled my mouthguard out. "Did we win?"

"She'll be fine. Slight concussion." The doctor handed me an ice pack that I placed on my head.

Sighs of relief could be heard from all around me. Finn was at my side and helped me up. He pulled my helmet off and pulled me into a tight hug. "Don't even think about doing that again." He warned as he kissed the top of my head. "You really scared me there for a second, Q."

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He gave me another big squeeze before leading over to the bench and had me sit down. I noticed Finn surveying the field. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not letting any of you girls get hurt anymore. Sam!" Finn called him over. "I need you to play quarterback for the rest of the half."

"Ok." He simply answered.

"Puck. You gotta come with me. We have to convince Azimio and the others to do the half time show."

"How are we going to do that?"

"We'll figure it out. You." He pointed to me. "You're coming with me too. We're going to show them what their cowardliness has done to girls playing."

We arrived in the boy's locker room not long after.

"Looking good out there, guys." Azimio commented.

"I don't want to hear it Azimio. I don't want to hear it from any of you." Puck stated. This is the moment of our lives. To prove that we're not Lima Losers. To be able to tell our grandchildren. This is our game. The game that shows everyone that we're worth something. This is it. And you guys are sitting in the damn stands. You guys are so afraid of being called geeks or losers that you settle for nothing."

"You guys are cowards. You'd rather sit back and let the girls take it for you. They're all out there playing in the game we all worked hard to get to. They don't have the practice that we have to take the pain. They aren't as built for this game because they didn't train as hard as we did for it. My girlfriend went out there and got tackled trying to win the game. Now she's got a concussion. You'd rather sit back and watch the girls get hurt in our game than actually be out there and play for yourselves. We can win this guys. I know we can."

"It doesn't matter, Beiste isn't gonna let us play now."

"She will if you perform in the halftime show."

"I'm in." Karofsky said.

"Me too." Another piped up.

"No. I ain't going out there. Glee club is for losers."

"Come on Z. We played hard our whole season to get to this game. I really want to win. It'll mean a lot not just to me, but to everyone else. Don't you want to able to look back and say I made McKinley history? That I helped win the football's team Conference Championship?"

It took awhile but he finally responded. "Fine but just this one time. Just because I'm doing this doesn't mean that I'm gonna join glee club and sing show tunes all day."

"Fine. Now everyone go get your zombie make up on and get your asses onto the field. We got a halftime show to rock!"

_**New Directions:**_

_Off with your head_

_D-dance dance dance till you're dead_

_O-off off off with your head_

_D-dance dance dance till you're dead_

_O-off off off with your head_

_**Artie:**_

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark_

_Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart,_

_**New Directions:**_

_You try to scream_

_**Artie and Rachel:**_

_But terror takes the sound before you make it_

_**Santana:**_

_Heads will roll, heads will roll!_

_**New Directions:**_

_You start to freeze_

_**Artie and Rachel:**_

_As horror looks you right between the eyes_

_**Artie:**_

_You're paralyzed, 'cause this is_

_**New Directions:**_

_Thriller, thriller night_

_**Artie:**_

_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike, you know it's_

_**New Directions:**_

_Thriller, thriller night_

_**Artie:**_

_You're fighting for your life inside a_

_**New Directions:**_

_Killer, thriller_

_**Artie:**_

_Tonight!_

_**Rachel and Santana :**_

_Off with your head_

_D-dance dance dance until you're dead_

_O-off off off with your head_

_D-dance dance dance until you're dead_

_**Santana:**_

_Ooh, you hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run_

_You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun_

_**New Directions:**_

_You close your eyes..._

_**Artie and Rachel:**_

_And hope that this is just imagination_

_**Santana:**_

_Heads will roll, heads will roll!_

_**New Directions:**_

_But all the while_

_**Artie and Rachel:**_

_You hear the creature creeping up behind_

_You're out of time_

_**New Directions:**_

_Thriller, thriller night_

_**Artie:**_

_There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl_

_**New Directions:**_

_Thriller, thriller night_

_**Artie:**_

_You're fighting for your life inside a_

_Killer, thriller_

_**Artie:**_

_Tonight!_

_**New Directions:**_

_Off with your head_

_D-dance dance dance until you're dead_

_O-off off off with your head_

_D-dance dance dance until you're dead_

_**Finn:**_

_Darkness falls across the land_

_The midnight hour is close at hand_

_Creatures crawl in search of blood_

_To terrorize y'alls neighborhood_

_And though you fight to stay alive_

_**Santana:**_

_Off with your head!_

_**Finn:**_

_Your body starts to shiver_

_**Santana:**_

_Dance until you're dead!_

_**Finn:**_

_For no mere mortal can resist_

_**Santana:**_

_Heads will roll, heads will roll!_

_**Finn:**_

_The evil of the thriller_

_**Santana:**_

_Heads will roll, on the floor!_

_**Artie:**_

_'Cause this is_

_**New Directions:**_

_Thriller, thriller night_

_**Artie:**_

_Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost could ever dare try_

_**New Directions:**_

_Thriller, thriller night_

_**Artie:**_

_So let me hold you tight and share a_

_**New Directions:**_

_Killer, thriller_

_**Artie:**_

_Tonight!_

_**New Directions:**_

_Off with your head_

_D-dance dance dance until you're dead_

_O-off off off with your head_

_D-dance dance dance until you're dead_

_O-off off off with your head_

We killed at the halftime show. The guys were still dressed in their zombie make up and seemed to be actually work together. The score was 21-24 with only ten seconds left. From the sidelines the guys looked like they had given up. But they lined back up ready to play. Finn looked over to the bench at me and Beth, who was now sitting on my lap. He made a motion saying 'This is for you'. We blew him a kiss and let him play. Before the other team hiked the ball, the zombie players chanted 'Brains'. The crowd followed suit.

"Brains! Brains! Brains! Brains!"

The other team's quarterback fumbled the snap and Finn ran to pick up the ball. He sprinted to the touchline and made the touchdown. They just made McKinley history! He got a couple pats on the back before he jogged on over to us.

"Great job, babe! You just scored the winning touchdown! You guys made McKinley history!" I shouted before kissing him.

"And it was all for you two."

* * *

><p>The next day at school, everyone was in a good mood. Our once embarrassing, sad excuse for a football team who couldn't win a game without dancing to <em>Single Ladies<em>, had just won the Conference Championship. They just won their first championship!

In glee club, our numbers had gone back to normal, since all players had completed their one week glee experience. Mr. Shue was in the middle of complimenting us on our performance not only during the game but also the halftime show, when someone walked in.

"Um. Hi Dave. Is there something I can help you with."

"If it's ok with everyone, I'd like to audition for glee club."

* * *

><p><strong>Who liked it? Just a little heads up, I'm really considering giving Karofsky a bigger part in the story. So please review! Oh and I have another story out <em>Hiding My Love For You<em>. Another Fuinn story...duh. So if you're interested check it out, but don't forget about this story. ****Thanks again! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow. Writer's block hit me pretty hard for this story. Special thanks to Fuinn123 for reminding me that this story did need to be updated. To know that you guys want to read this, makes me try harder to overcome the writer's block. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>We Came Back Stronger<p>

"If it's ok with everyone, I'd like to audition for glee club." Dave Karofsky stated.

"Um..." Mr. Shue was looking out to us. Santana, Kurt, Blaine, and I nodded our heads vigorously in agreement. Finn and the other guys just shrugged and the other girls just stayed silent. So Mr. Shue took the reaction as a yes. "Sure, Dave. Let's see what you got." Mr. Shue stepped back and let Dave step in the center.

"Well I just want to let you know that I am grateful that you guys are kind enough to allow me to audition. From the help of some of my new friends, who have helped me start to accept myself for who I am, I need to find true friends. They told me that I could find this in the club. I'm keeping who I truly am inside not letting it see the outside. If this club is what they say it is then I might fully accept myself and let everyone know. Santana, Quinn, could you guys give me a hand up here."

Santana and I gladly stepped out of our chairs to join our secretly gay friend on stage. The two of us stood behind him to not attract too much attention away from Dave. They also kept their usually strong voices down so everyone could hear the boy in front.

_**Dave:**_

_Take out of your wasted honor_

_Every little past frustration_

_Take all your so called problems_

_Better put them in quotations_

_**Dave, Quinn, Santana:**_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_**Dave:**_

_Walkin' like a one man army_

_Fightin' with the shadows in your head_

_Livin' up the same old moment_

_Knowin' you'd be better off instead_

_If you could only_

_**Dave, Quinn, Santana:**_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_**Dave:**_

_Have no fear for givin' in_

_Have no fear for givin' over_

_You better know that in the end_

_It's better to say too much_

_Than to never to say what you need to say again_

_Even if your hands are shakin'_

_And your faith is broken_

_Even as the eyes are closin'_

_Do it with a heart wide open_

_A wide heart_

_**Dave, Quinn, Santana:**_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_**Dave:**_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_**Dave, Quinn, Santana:**_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_**Dave:**_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

Dave Karofsky's voice was great. It was much better than any of us would have thought. All the glee club members still sitting were shocked by his hidden talent. After about a minute or two of silence, I noticed that he seemed to be getting self-conscious. Just as I was about to say something, Finn stood up. He handed Beth over to Mercedes before walking to stand in front of his teammate.

"Welcome to New Directions, Dave!" Finn stuck his hand out for the other boy to take. That got everyone out of their momentarily shocked trance. They all clapped and welcomed him to their group, or better known as their extended family.

Mr. Shue seemed to be happy that we got a new member, one that he saw potential. Everyone had gathered around him, complimenting him on his singing. Rachel seemed to be trying to fill his ears with Broadway songs that she thinks that she is very qualified to sing. Mercedes just shut Rachel up and told her to save that for later. That they should be celebrating that we just got a new member instead of trying to scare him away.

Dave seemed to be genuinely smiling for someone who has yet to be bullied for being in glee club. His 'friends' on the football team would be down his throats with insults and bullying. But I guess he knows that we're all here to back him up. As he does with the rest of us, especially Kurt and Blaine. Not to mention the other members of his Bully Whips group. He had backup ready for him, now he just had to work on accepting himself fully and completely.

He and I made eye contact, as did his and Santana's. And from that one look he gave us we knew that he still wasn't ready to tell the others about his sexuality. We sent him a look that meant we understood and that we were there for his when his ready to come out.

I then went over to grab Beth. I locked eyes with Finn who was currently helping Dave now what's going on and how things work in here. I gave him a big smile before I left the room with Santana after she kissed Matt's cheek.

"So looks like we got a new member..."

"Yeah. I mean I never knew that Dave could sing that well." I noted.

"I know. To think that we may have never heard it if none of us had befriended him and let him know that his secret was safe was us."

"So how long do you think it will take for him to come out and accept his sexuality. And you know let it out to everyone else. I mean there isn't any rush, but you know keeping it bottled up like he does for so long, it's gonna hurt later."Santana added.

"I think he knows that. He'll probably come out when he's ready. I think that the person he's gonna have to face with his choice is his dad. That's going to be pretty hard. But like everyone else, he wants to be happy and I think that he deserves to find that person to love and love him back just as much."

"Everyone deserves that. I hope that he realizes that we're here for him now, despite all the problems we had in the past. I mean pretty much bagging on each other all the time. Making fun of each other. Do you think he knows he can trust us?"

"I'm pretty sure that knows that he can trust us."

* * *

><p>"I'm really proud of you, babe." I started to say as we were lying on my bed, looking out the window. I had just finished putting Beth to bed and just plopped onto mine straight after. Finn had crawled in behind me and pulled my body into his.<p>

"For...?"

"For welcoming Dave into glee. I could tell that he was feeling uneasy after his performance and nobody said anything. You put yourself out there to make him feel like that he may have just found out where he belongs. It meant a lot to him to be accepted into glee club, whether at the moment he admits it or not." I explain as I turned around to face him.

"Yeah, well I've seen that he's been treating Kurt much better and you and him seem to be on good terms now. Why not? Besides we could always use more members, especially ones that can sing like him. And I am the captain of glee club." Finn said. "So how are you feeling? You know with everything going on?"

"Tired, excited, stressed, loved."

"How can your little body be feeling all of those emotions at once?" He chuckled.

"I don't know. Tired from everything. Not really sure what I'm excited or stressed about. But feeling loved is easy. I just need to think about glee, Mr. and Mrs. Jones, Beth, and most importantly you. You do love me right?"

Finn looked up at the ceiling smiling, while saying. "Hmm..." I hit him in the chest for messing with me. "Ow. Of course I love you, Quinn."

"Good. Because I love you, too, Finn. So much. I'd think that I would be so lost without you. I want us to grow up together and have more kids and just be with you and be happy."

"That's what I want for us too, baby. If you're happy then I'm happy." He picked up my hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the promise ring that he had given me. "I will marry you one day, Quinn Fabray. And we'll grow up with the life we want, happy. This right here is proof of how much I want us to be together. I will always love you, Quinn. We may fight sometimes, but no matter what I still love you."

His words were so sincere that it brought a couple tears to my eyes. He wiped the one stray tear that managed to fall, before I launched myself at him. Our lips met for a long, sweet kiss. When we pulled away, I turned over so that he was now spooning me.

"I love you Finn. I can just feel the love in every room that we're in together."

I felt him scoot his head closer to mine and started singing very softly into my ear. His voice helped lull me to sleep.

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_

_When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away_

_An enchanted moment, and it sees me through_

_It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_How it's laid to rest_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

_There's a time for everyone if they only learn_

_That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn_

_There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors_

_When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours_

* * *

><p><strong>Was it worth reading? I hope it was. I just had to add the ending because I don't think I've had a full on Fuinn scene in a while. I do have some ideas for the next few chapters so I will try to get them out soon. Hopefully sooner than I think. I'll try to get at least one more chapter up for this one before the season premiere of <em>Glee<em>!**** I can't wait for that! Quinn's rockin' a new look. So thanks everyone. Oh and please review.**

**For anyone wondering the songs were:**

_**Say **_**by John Mayer and _Can You Feel The Love Tonight_ by Elton John.**_**  
><strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

**Let me start off by saying I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for not updating this story in like two months. I just didn't know where to go with this story anymore. And my head was being flooded with ideas for my other story. So if you want to check that one out, that would make me super happy****. And if you already are reading, thank you. So for anyone still reading this I really am sorry. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>We Came Back Stronger<p>

Dave walked around the hall and I noticed that he was about to experience what he put most of us through. He was walking in alone, planning just to go to his locker. It wasn't until he was almost there that he realized that he had people surrounding him. He may not be a boy genius but he knew what was coming when he saw the football players all around him with a slushie in hand.

"Hey Karofsky."

"What do you want Azimio?" Dave asked through gritted teeth.

"We just wanted to come and talk to you."

Dave turned to face them. "I'm listening."

"Well we just got news that another one of us has just decided to no longer be a man and join the horrible glee club. Singing and dancing, I mean who does that when the songs that they sing aren't even that good. I mean showtunes really? I least choose some decent music." Jared started from the group.

"Yeah. But they can't even do that. Are they closed off from the rest of the world? Tell us Davey boy. Do they not bother being part of the school anymore? All the schools laugh at us since they found out that there are guys on our team singing and dancing." Jimmy continued.

"Help us out here Dave. Now that you're in that club, you're just ruining all of our reps. By the end of this year, the hockey players are gonna claim the spot at the top. We can't let that happen. So you have a choice. Come back to us unharmed and help lead this school, man. Chicks will be all up on ya." Azimio persuaded.

"What if I don't want that?" Dave challenged.

"If you refuse then you choose to be humiliated for the rest of your high school life. Not just by us but by everyone and you'll have no one to help you."

"You're wrong. There are others out there to help me."

"Who? Not even those gleeks would come to your aid if you needed them to. You damaged them before you joined, so they aren't exactly jumping at the chance to defend you. Admit it Karofsky. You've got no one and that's how it's going to be for the rest of your life if you don't choose to join us now."

"No thanks." Dave said as he grabbed stuffed his book into his locker. "Now let me through, I gotta get to class."

"Sorry bro. You forced my hand. Ready guys? NOW!" Every member of the team besides the ones in glee of course, threw an ice cold slushie at Dave. He was dripping almost every color of the rainbow from his waist to his head.

"STOP!" I shouted from down the hall. I rushed to the scene when I saw the football players about to beat the now ice covered man. "Leave him alone!"

"Look. Dave's got a girl defending him. And not just any girl but Queen Preggers herself." Azimio looked back and forth between the tow of them, thinking he just figured everything out. "No way! Dude, you knocked up Fabray, didn't you?"

"Ewwww. Gross. No offense, Dave."

"None taken."

"Well just because you've got a girl here, doesn't mean we aren't going to beat some sense into you. At least until you realize that you belong with us, not that parade of freaks. You've got no one."

"Wrong!" The team turned to the sound of the voice to find Finn and Puck walking up to them with the rest of the guys form glee. Soon they were followed by the girls. They soon scooted back and got to a safe distance when they noticed that Santana had Beth in her arms. I took her from San and all the girls shielded the little baby girl from any possible harm.

"Look, if it isn't the little band of misfits, surprisingly coming to join in on the being slushied part."

"You've got none left." Puck pointed to all of their empty cups.

"Well that won't stop us from beating your faces in."

"Excuse me?"

Azimio screamed in frustration. "Now who the hell is interrupting us?"

"Me." A tall, bulky, and muscular guy came in, along with all the other bully whips member.

"Shane..." Azimio stuttered, stepping back. Shane Johnson was the school's best wrestler. He was respected amongst everyone. He was kind and gentle, but when you got on his bad side you should think about running.

"Are these guys giving you any problems, Dave?" Shane asked his group leader.

"It's fine, Shane. I'm ok." Dave had his eyes flushed out from the stinging by Kurt and Blaine so that he could see what was going on.

"They did this to you?" Shane asked frustrated. "You guys are so dead."

"Shane!" Dave shouted when he noticed that the boy was about to charge the other. "Don't."

"Why not?"

Dave took a deep sigh and tried to compose himself. "Our job is to stop bullying."

Shane seemed to understand but didn't like it. "Next time this happens, I will not hesitate to beat the crap out of you. Bullying needs to be stopped. And if the only way to stop you guys from bullying is to bully you for one quick moment then I'll do it. Don't let me see or hear of anything like this again." Shane threatened as he was dismissed. He left with the other bully whips, leaving the football players looking as if they were about to pee themselves.

"Scram!" Puck shouted and the team did as they were told, no questions asked.

On their quick way out, one person bumped into Tina who lost her balance and knocked me to the ground along with Beth. I quickly shielded Beth's head, and luckily I landed on her back so that my baby girl was unharmed. But she was crying from the action.

Santana helped us up and Finn came over and took Beth into his arms while I dusted myself off. Finn got Beth to stop crying as soon as she was in his arms.

"Are you ok, baby?" Finn asked me as he brought me into a hug.

"I'm fine." I smiled and hugged him tighter.

"Quinn?" I turned to face Dave.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. If you hadn't stopped them even if it was for a second, I would already be on the ground before the guys got here."

"You're welcome. Besides it's what friends do."

Dave came up and hugged me in appreciation. "Thank you."

When he pulled away, I noticed that a little of the ice had gotten onto my shirt and I had a couple small spots of red stains.

"Ugh! Does anyone have Tide To Go?"

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, I know sorry. I think this story is going to end soon because I have no idea where to take it. That is unless you guys want to help me out and let me know what you want to see. So I hope you still have a little faith in this story because it's not done yet. And for anyone who is reading my other story <em>Hiding My Love For You<em>, I will try to update that soon, I won't say when exactly because I cant' make any promises but hopefully soon. Thanks so much for understanding!**


End file.
